


Псы господни

by Vinmar



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-04-28 03:03:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14440077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinmar/pseuds/Vinmar
Summary: Молодой начинающий, но уже крайне перспективный писатель неожиданно оказывается в центре разветвленной сети тайных сил, которые вроде бы от него ничего не требуют, хотя и всячески поощряют его творчество.





	1. Будущий Оруэлл

**Author's Note:**

> Ворнинг: жанр произведения - антиутопия, потому все упоминаемые в тексте проявления расовой, религиозной, национальной нетерпимости и ксенофобии служат требованиям сюжета.  
> Тем не менее, если вы реагируете на такие упоминания болезненно, просьба воздержаться от чтения.

Соло проснулся вовремя. 

Начинался рассвет, и розовая армия ангелов как раз наступала на тот кусок неба, что виднелся через высокое и широкое окно напротив постели Соло.

«Свобода похожа на рассвет. Многие предпочитают в это время поспать, но есть те, кто просыпается еще ночью, чтобы ничего не пропустить», – сказал один сумасшедший революционер, латинес, творчеством которого Соло заинтересовался в университете настолько, что даже написал по нему несколько длинных эссе.

Их как раз хватило, чтобы понять: между воззрениями постмодернисткого Че Гевары, который в миру вроде бы носил имя Рафаэль Себастьян Гильен Висенте (а может, и нет) и воззрениями самого Соло Мориса Нокса нет ничего общего.

Но фраза эта, которую он первоначально вычитал в одном из глянцевых журналов, валявшихся веером на диване в отцовском кабинете, ему нравилась.

Соло считал, что эти слова будто бы сказаны о нем: он ничего не проспал, он успел оказаться в нужном месте в нужное время и сейчас чувствовал себя оглушительно, сладостно, дурманяще свободным.

Весь мир принадлежал ему, и всего-то в 25 лет. По нынешним временам это даже совершеннолетием называлось с натяжкой.

Если бы Соло был таким нарциссом, как Фредди, то непременно полюбовался бы собой в зеркало, тем более ради этого даже не пришлось бы вставать с постели – только голову повернуть. Но Соло плевал на зеркала, его вполне устраивало собственное отражение, да и всё же титул Мальчика-Звезды в их тусовке принадлежал Фредди, настолько самовлюбленному засранцу, что, поговаривали, он даже на оксфордских лекциях умудрялся смотреться в зеркальце.

Однако Фредди просчитался – пока он проверял, насколько совершенен, Соло пер вперед, как первоклассная скаковая лошадь, и те, кто ставили на него, всегда выигрывали.

Поэтому он и нежился сейчас в озаренной розовым блеском бледно-зеленой постели, будто гордый корабль на морской воде, а на подушке рядом золотились рассыпанные локоны одной из самых известных юных красоток Лондона: модель, актриса, владелица собственной марки одежды и черт знает что еще, Мэделин Грин, мечта всех сексуально озабоченных молодчиков от 18 до 60 лет. Тех, у которых водились деньги, конечно. Эту девочку Соло подогнал тот же Фредди, как и умопомрачительный зеленый «ягуар» – теперь Соло мог позволить себе шик, граничащий с дурным вкусом.  

Фредди разбирался и в девочках, и в тачках одинаково потрясно, и выбор таких вещей Соло всегда доверял ему.

Соло потянулся, не торопясь сполз с постели, вышел в коридор, спустился с третьего на второй этаж, прошел на кухню, включил кофе-машину и затем, с чашкой эспрессо в одной руке и сигаретой в другой, – выбрался на балкон.

Перед ним расстилалась по-рассветному тихая, гулкая от блуждающего утреннего эха рыже-красно-серая Кэнонбери-сквер, и Соло еще раз, высунувшись с балкона, обозрел собственный дом – тоже рыжий, с черными дверьми и белыми окнами.

Соло назвал этот дом тому гладкому типу в качестве одной из своих заветных мечт вовсе не из-за его красоты или расположения, пусть Ислингтон стабильно рос в цене, значась теперь в туристических проспектах как «ультрамодный район с душевной обстановкой».

Просто в этом доме – по адресу Кэнонбери-сквер, 27 – когда-то жил и творил Джордж Оруэлл, а Соло, по выражению Фредди, «неистово дрочил на него еще в школе».

Жанр антиутопии Соло Нокс любил больше всех остальных и пылко надеялся, что и сам когда-нибудь напишет неплохую – ладно, не будем скромничать, очень яркую и крепко сколоченную – антиутопию.

Может быть, уже даже через пару лет.

Только вот сюжета пока не находилось – такого, чтобы действительно зацепил. За каждым крепким сюжетом всегда скрывалась реальная история, а на голые фантазии Соло не любил полагаться.

Хотя ведь его никто не ограничивал в выборе жанра, да его сейчас вообще ничто и ни в чем не ограничивало, как-то совсем просто так вышло, без особых усилий с его стороны: хотите верьте, хотите нет.

В ближайшее время он планировал написать мрачный и замысловатый роман, этакую смесь неоготики и барокко, где всё бы блистало, искрило и шаталось от разнообразных пороков. Соло выдали карт-бланш. Очевидно, он действительно стремительно шел к финишу несколько лет подряд.

Он всё-таки заглянул в зеркало в ванной комнате, прежде чем встать под душ.

На него смотрел еще совсем юный парень, светлокожий и кареглазый, с волнистыми темными волосами, с пухлогубым ртом и выразительными бровями, слегка сутулый и, может быть, еще слишком по-юношески смазливый, чтобы произвести серьезное впечатление с первого взгляда.  

Однако, возможно, именно так выглядел будущий Оруэлл.


	2. Сладкие пироги

Творожный пирог с грушей и шоколадом просто таял во рту – кондитеру удалось довести количество начинки до девяноста процентов от всего пирога, и Соло это всецело одобрял.

Кофе тоже ласкал вкус и обоняние, вот только, пожалуй, с ним сегодня вышел перебор: утром Соло уже выпил эспрессо, по дороге в издательство не удержался и купил на вынос объемный мокко, да и здесь не смог отказаться от божественного напитка и кувшинчика сливок, которые предложила секретарь вместе с творожным пирогом.

Соло, вопреки всем национальным стереотипам, чай терпеть не мог, а вот за кофе мог душу продать. Правда, иногда это оборачивалось затруднениями: вот и теперь мочевой пузырь усиленно намекал на поиски туалета, вдобавок начался тремор рук – Соло, хоть и зависел от кофеина уже очень давно, переносил его передозировку ужасно.

Впрочем, возбуждал тут не только кофе.

Возбуждало то, что главный редактор издательства «Инквелл» радовался законченной книге Соло как ребенок, тут же предложив контракт на новый роман, едва только Соло вкратце обрисовал сюжет.

А ведь Тимоти Хантер крайне редко радовался творчеству своих авторов – по рассказам людей, с ним работавших. Чаще он источал сарказм, как соты источают мед. Длинный, худой, порывистый, с лицом, похожим на морду выдры, и театральным глубоким голосом, он вовсе не производил впечатления милого дядюшки с плюшевым медведем наготове.

А вот поди ж ты.

Соло беззаботно гоготал над шутками редактора, показывая ровные белые зубы, и боролся с желанием положить ноги в модных кроссовках на стеклянный столик, рядом с серебряным подносом, где остались лишь пустая десертная тарелка и пустая кофейная чашка.

Фредди успел вбить в товарища стиль дерзкого молодого гения, и теперь Соло щеголял не только ярко-брусничными кроссовками, но также красной рубашкой в тон, серыми подтяжками и галстуком цвета глубоких осенних сумерек.

– Вас занимает магический реализм, как я понимаю, мистер Нокс? – сложив длинные пальцы пирамидкой, поинтересовался Хантер. Его русалочьи глаза ни разу не потеряли искры интереса. – А другие жанры вы не рассматривали?

– В детстве я обожал Оруэлла и Булгакова.

– Вот как? Но Булгакова тоже можно отнести к магическим реалистам…

– Я воспринимаю роман «Мастер и Маргарита» скорее как антиутопию. Хотя для автора, к сожалению, это была жизненная реальность.

– Интересная точка зрения. И вы согласны с тем, что трусость – самый гнусный грех на свете?

– Пожалуй, да, – помедлив, сказал Соло. Он не понимал, куда идет разговор, и немного прикрутил сияющий восторг – на всякий случай.

– Пилат вполне имел право принять решение не только как высокое должностное лицо, но и, несомненно, как представитель и проводник более высокой цивилизации. Но – пошел на поводу у черни, безграмотной и мелочной.

– Мне всегда было жалко его, – признался Соло.

– То-то и оно, – задумчиво кивнул редактор. – Так у вас есть задумки и в этой сфере? Антиутопия?

– Возможно, – снова улыбнулся Соло. – Вполне возможно. Эта тема никогда не увянет.

– О, я бы сказал больше – сегодня она приобретает совершенно новый смысл. Будет востребована – вы же видите, каков сейчас мир. Мы живем во времена, когда традиционные ценности повержены, и это более всего напоминает зомби-апокалипсис. И я считаю, что мы с вами должны выражать свою позицию, пусть даже в форме романа, почему нет? Иногда это очень точный инструмент. Видит Бог, мы и так слишком долгое время… были терпимы, так скажем.

– Терпимы к чему?

– К хамству. К террору. К собственной пассивности. Мы допустили, чтобы наши христианские ценности увяли. Разве мы не должны натирать эти ценности до блеска каждый день, спрашиваю я себя?

– Многие с вами не согласились бы, мистер Хантер.

– Многие да, но вы? Вы христианин, мистер Нокс?

– Мне сложно сказать, кто я. Моя мать – католичка, мистер Хантер, а отец – скорее атеист, хотя он наполовину ирландец, а ирландцы тоже католики, как вы знаете. Впрочем, в нем есть и немецкая кровь. 

– Но ведь не мусульманин? Не буддист? Не синтоист? Христианин!

– Разумеется, мистер Хантер.

– Это важно, мистер Нокс, сохранять веру своих предков. У нас ведь пока осталась свобода слова, не так ли? И свобода ума.

– Надеюсь.

– Я тоже надеюсь, мистер Нокс. И рассчитываю, что когда-нибудь вы напишете прекрасную книгу, где как следует осмыслите все те вещи, что требуется осмыслить современному молодому человеку, умному и талантливому.

– Вы мне льстите, мистер Хантер.

– Нисколько, мистер Нокс. Вы произвели впечатление не только на меня. Наша главная звезда… Мелисандра Карлтон – вы же ее знаете? – отозвалась о вашей новой книге в весьма восторженных тонах. И прислала вам личное приглашение на презентацию своего романа «Сумеречный мир».

У Соло открылся рот.

– Мелисандра Карлтон? Но она же… она же легенда!

– И очень богатая женщина. И очень красивая. Вы же не упустите свой шанс, юноша?

– Я что, похож на идиота?

Хантер растянул рот в кривой улыбке и ловким щелчком перебросил Соло конверт.

– Четверг, «Ритц». И радуйтесь жизни, Нокс. Всё у вас замечательно.

Соло и так знал, что всё у него замечательно. И эта уверенность в прекрасном будущем не потускнела даже тогда, когда он на глазах у изумленных сотрудников издательства мчался по черно-серым коридорам к туалетной комнате.

***

– Считай, ты стал золотым мальчиком, – осклабился Фредди, когда узнал новости.

Он нагло валялся на постели друга и курил в потолок. Хотя вообще Соло дыма не любил – пришлось широко открыть окно. Но Фредди разрешалось.

Того тоже пригласили к Карлтон – ну разумеется. Больших талантов у Фредди Кавендиша не наблюдалось, но его ждали где угодно: аристократическое происхождение, ангельская внешность, бешеная популярность, и не только в узких кругах. Фредди считался одним из самых читаемых европейских блогеров, занимался продвижением нескольких молодых перспективных марок одежды, пописывал авторские колонки в глянцевые журналы и всегда был в курсе новейших трендов.

Еще Фредди был сплетник, гедонист и самый высокомерный стервец, каких Соло только знал. Они вместе учились в Эксетер-колледже в Оксфорде и с тех пор сблизились насколько возможно.

Фредди всегда окружали невообразимые толпы самых разных знакомых, но вот имел ли он хоть слабое понятие о дружбе или любви, Соло за несколько лет так и не смог понять. Фредди все восхищались, Фредди все завидовали, Фредди все терпеть не могли, но ни одно светское мероприятие без него не обходилось. И презентация «Сумеречного мира» – тоже.

– Что наденешь? – сразу же поинтересовался Фредди.

– Смокинг, что же еще.

– Ты и в смокинге сумеешь выглядеть, как кит, обмотанный черными шторами.

– Ты сам покупал мне весь гардероб. Как вспомню, сколько скандалов мне пришлось пережить, до сих пор в холодный пот бросает.

– Ну согласись, результат того стоил! Мне удалось закрепить в твоей туповатой голове несколько правил сочетания фактур и оттенков.

– И я не буду китом в шторах.

– С кем пойдешь?

– С Мэделин.

– Да, она сгодится, – кивнул Фредди. – Выглядит всегда суперклассно, этого не отнять. Как у вас с ней складывается?

– В целом нормально, но я не понимаю ее эмоций. Испытывает ли она их вообще? Похожа на тебя в этом. Аристократы, одним словом.

– Мы в детстве дружили. Наши родители приятельствуют, мы почти каждое лето жили по соседству и гостили друг у друга.

– Да? Не знал.

– Я всегда отдаю тебе самое лучшее, Соло, пора бы уже оценить.

– А твой плюс один – это кто? Чтобы я не упал в обморок при встрече.

– Я в гордом одиночестве, – рассмеялся Фредди и метко бросил окурок в стакан с водой, стоявший на тумбочке. – Может, там кого-нибудь подцеплю…

– Ты же только начал встречаться с этой блондинкой… как ее…

– Я и сам уже не вспомню имени, – поморщился Фредди. – Не люблю мазохизма. Так и смотрела мне в рот: что ни захочу, то и да. Если бы я предложил ей распнуть себя, даже не пришлось бы долго уговаривать.

– Что же не предложил?

– Скучно. Ладно, до встречи в «Сумеречном мире», мистер Кит.

– Да пошел ты.

– И тебе не грустить.

***

Что бы там ни болтал Фредди, смокинг сидел на Соло превосходно. Волосы, обычно вьющиеся, он зализал гелем и сейчас сам себе казался похожим на сладенького сутенера, такого, знаете ли, из бывших хастлеров. Глаза при такой прическе казались накрашенными, а губы цвели на лице, как у порноактрисы.

И каждая первая особа женского пола ему улыбалась.

И некоторые особы мужского пола, хотя им Соло не собирался раздавать авансы.

Ему всё здесь улыбалось – и свисающие ажурными соцветиями бронзовые люстры, и розовые облачка, реющие на голубом потолке, и позолоченные скульптуры в нишах, и букеты розовых лилий.

Мелисандра решила оформить презентацию книги как традиционное пятичасовое чаепитие в Пальмовом суде, находя особый шик в скромности.

Соло оценил пирожные и шампанское, послушал игру оркестра, а потом чаепитие перетекло в танцевальную вечеринку в старинном бальном зале.

Мэделин он взял не зря, Фредди был прав. Оранжевое струящееся платье, которое даже самые смелые красотки не решились бы надеть из-за цвета, сделало ее настоящей богиней, подчеркнув янтарно-зеленые глаза, золотистую кожу и огненные волосы. Она всегда умела выделяться, но сегодня затмила всех.

Кроме одной.

Мелисандра оделась в пурпур, на ее шее сверкали рубины, и волосы тоже пламенели рыжиной, только темной. В последнее время рыжих вокруг Соло наблюдалось невероятное количество, он как будто в сказку какую-то попал – сказку про тех англичан, о которых уже все начали забывать: рыжих, веснушчатых, нежнокожих, с легким румянцем и ясными глазами, похожих на фэйри.

Этот вечер не стал исключением: вокруг цвел сад английских роз, какие сегодня видишь только на старинных портретах. Ни одного восточного лица, ни одного темнокожего или даже смуглого. И – Соло только сейчас сообразил – выглядело это странно.

– А вот и наша надежда, – услышал он за спиной насмешливый голос. – Пойдемте, Нокс, познакомлю с хозяйкой вечера.

Соло обернулся – перед ним ухмылялся Хантер. Он с нескрываемым восхищением воззрился на Мэделин и долго целовал ей руку. А Соло так же долго целовал руку Мелисандре – та смотрела на него, как Весна могла бы смотреть на ледяного мальчика.

– А это вдохновитель всех моих романов, мистер Томас Мэгпай.

Рядом с Мелисандрой нарисовался – не сотрешь – крепкий мужчина лет сорока, среднего роста, коротко стриженый, с рыжеватой бородкой и упрямым лбом. Под смокингом угадывались бицепсы, через левый глаз шел тонкий шрам, острый нос, кажется, перебили когда-то давно, бровь была выбрита посредине узкой полоской. Мрачный хмырь. И глаза опасные, прозрачные.

Так вот, значит, каких типов любит Мелисандра, сочиняющая сказки о детях, которые блуждают в лабиринтах среди чудовищ и погибают в темных лесных чащах.

Впрочем, когда хмырь увидел Хантера, лицо его прояснилось, и они даже приобнялись; а когда его взгляд упал на Мэделин, то он прямо-таки засветился улыбкой.

– Я был убежден – героиню вечера никто не затмит, но ошибался, – весьма топорно пошутил он, но Мэделин растаяла, а Мелисандра поджала губы.

Правда, тут же расцвела снова и раскрыла объятья.

– Фредди, дорогой мой мальчик! Ты бесподобен!

Тут Соло припомнил, что Мелисандра дружит с матерью Фредди, леди Кавендиш, герцогиней Девонширской.

Фредди был бесподобен всегда, и поражаться этому так явно не стоило. Легко оказаться бесподобным с внешностью Дориана Грея – таких фарфоровых блондинов уже нигде не делали, Фредди принадлежал к последней серии, а мастер-скульптор, вероятно, давно умер.

Соло не исключал, что к приему младший Кавендиш одевался часа четыре – в его гардеробе легко разместились бы королевские конюшни.

После всплеска приветствий, восклицаний и светских шуточек Фредди вдруг заметил Мэгпая – и замер, как олень в свете фар.

– Так вы и есть тот самый легендарный персонаж!

Мэгпай чуть выгнул бровь.

– Это при виде вас все бросаются к дереву, прикладывают к нему ладонь, плюют три раза через левое плечо и говорят: « _Здравствуйте, мистер Сорока, как поживает ваша жена_?»

Мэгпай лениво пожал плечами.

– Можете дотронуться до своего лба, юноша, если вам так нестерпимо хочется, ведь дерева поблизости нет.

Кровь хлынула Фредди в лицо, и тонкая кожа не оставляла ни малейшего шанса этого скрыть.

– О вас ходят разные слухи, мистер Мэгпай. Говорят, что вы вполне соответствуете своей фамилии. Приносите несчастье.

– Собака лает – караван идет.

– Говорят, что вы на службе у Ее Величества.

– Я не пью водку с мартини, вы что-то путаете.

– А еще говорят, что вы торгуете антиквариатом.

– Я узнал много нового.

– У вас внешность головореза, однако.

– А у вас – секретаря, и что дальше, мистер…

– Кавендиш.

– Допустим.

Соло хлопал глазами. Мелисандра уплыла беседовать с другими гостями, а потом ее увлек в танец какой-то жгучий брюнет, Мэделин беседовала с Хантером, и весьма увлеченно, а эти двое несли что-то дикое. На виске у Фредди билась тоненькая голубая жилка.

– Соло, – не оборачиваясь, сказал он. – Вот там главный редактор «Пэррот», я думаю, тебе стоит вклиниться в толпу его обожателей.

Мэгпай слегка усмехнулся.

– А мне хотелось бы, напротив, побеседовать с вашим другом. Ведь он подающий надежды писатель, в отличие от вас, мистер Кавендиш? Вы впервые в этом великосветском обществе, мистер Нокс? И как впечатления?

– Я будто бы на чаепитии у Шляпника. Но мне нравится. Никогда не видел столько красивых лиц сразу.

– Как в старые добрые времена, Нокс. Впрочем, вы даже о них и не знаете. Вы же выросли при всеобщей толерантности, глобализации и мультикультурализма. Вы и не слышали об истинном величии своей страны, не так ли?

– Я учился в Оксфорде, мистер Мэгпай, как и Фредди.

– Я рад за вас, мальчики, но реальная жизнь способна победить любое образование. У меня друг – владелец одного из старейших магазинов тканей в своем квартале. У поляков достойный текстиль, если вы не знали. Этот милейший человек жалуется мне, что его стали обзывать трутнем и открыто гнать из страны. А между тем, поляки белые люди. Пусть славяне, да, но белые. А попробуйте-ка сказать что-то в адрес… темнокожих британцев, скажем так. Вас тотчас же обвинят в расизме. А плевать в дядю Радика или тетю Агату – это пожалуйста.

– И что вы можете предложить, чтобы изменить ситуацию? – вставил Фредди. – Вряд ли у торговца антиквариатом хватит духу поднять революцию. Вы же не призываете к национальной розни, надеюсь, ведь нет, мистер Мэгпай?

Это было немыслимо для Фредди – он не уходил, несмотря на явное унижение. Пялился на этого типа, будто тот единственный виделся ему в цвете, а всё остальное выцвело в серый.

– Я не то чтобы ждал вашего ценного мнения, дорогуша.

Голос у Мэгпая оказался хриплый, чуть сипловатый даже, бандитский какой-то, но завораживающий. Соло только кивал – ему почему-то становилось очень приятно от этого голоса. Легко и тепло, он словно плыл куда-то, и ему всё становилось исключительно ясно и понятно.

– Обязательно прочту ваш роман, когда он выйдет. Предпочитаю читать, как пишут мужчины. Мелисандра… ее сказки чудесны, но пусть сказки читают дети, не правда ли?

Соло снова кивнул.

– А теперь вам и в самом деле стоит пообщаться с Фэрриером из «Пэррот». Уверен, что вы подружитесь. Посмотрите, он вам даже машет приветливо. Не скромничайте, Нокс, вы всего достойны. Вас ждет успех.

Когда Соло, ошалевший от количества перспективных знакомств, и слегка утомленная мужским вниманием Мэделин перешли в бар «Риволи», золотой от света люстр, похожих на морские раковины, – Фредди уже сидел там и глушил виски, игнорируя эксклюзивное шампанское.

На всякие попытки заговорить он огрызался с таким бешенством, что его поспешили оставить в покое.

Когда гости начали покидать «Ритц», уплывать от его светящихся берегов в черную ночь, Соло посадил Мэделин в ее машину с личным водителем, а сам решил немного пройтись по огненной Пикадилли. Его разрывало на мелкие кусочки от счастья, и прохладный сентябрьский дождь начался как раз вовремя, чтобы немного охладить его тело и воображение.

Однако за углом здания он наткнулся на пикантную сцену – тот самый таинственный тип, Мэгпай, уже садился в кэб, когда вдруг откуда ни возьмись появился Фредди, в небрежно распахнутом пальто и наспех завязанном шарфе, и схватился за ручку двери машины. Он что-то такое сказал, от чего Мэгпай немедленно садиться в такси передумал.

О чем они там говорили, резко и коротко, на свистящих звуках, как обозленные птицы, Соло слышать не мог.

Но Мэгпай вдруг взял Фредди за шею, качнулся к нему всем телом, а потом буквально затолкал в кэб.

Между тем на крыльцо «Ритца» вышла растерянная богиня Мелисандра – она была совершенно одна и зябко куталась в меховое манто.

И Соло решил не быть дураком.


	3. Шаг в будущее

В бронзовом Питере Соло обожал руки. Ангельские руки с тонкими музыкальными пальцами, которые объясняли сокрушительное очарование вечно юного мальчишки яснее, чем любой волшебный рожок.

Питер Пэн Джорджа Фрэмптона таил в себя дьявола. Вокруг него толпились белки, мыши и кролики, якобы прибежавшие послушать чарующую музыку, но крылатые феи смотрели на него как на божество не только из-за музыки – они томились совершенно неприличным желанием. Особенно Динь-Динь, припавшая к его ногам с нестерпимой жаждой коснуться их губами.

Питер всё это поклонение принимал с жестоким нарциссизмом безупречного существа и порочностью рано развращенного юноши.

Соло хотел так же. В развращенности ему, конечно, было далеко до того же Фредди, но он хотел смотреть на всех так же – свысока.

Соло обожал эту скульптуру и Кенсингтонские сады в целом – с их скромным, но прорастающим в сердце обаянием. Старые фонтаны, желтые речные лилии и чайные розы, чайки и лебеди на жемчужно-серой воде, зеленые наглые попугаи с оранжевыми клювами, пожирающие на толстых дубовых ветвях подаяния туристов, широкие солнечные полосы света на зеленой траве и ажурные тени – всё это погружало Соло Нокса в счастливый покой.

Сейчас трава уже начинала желтеть, но еще слабо. Солнце этим поздним утром светило вовсю. Соло шел к Оранжерее, которая в утренних лучах нарядно сверкала своими белыми и оранжевыми красками. Апельсиновые деревья в кадках всё еще стояли снаружи.

Соло тоже расположился снаружи, за столиком под ярким белым тентом. Вместе с ним на террасе сидело всего три человека, каждый упоенно проводил время с самим собой. Соло это радовало, поскольку при даже небольших скоплениях людей он начинал чувствовать удушье.

Ближе всего к нему расположился пожилой мужчина в синем бархатном пиджаке и серой мягкой фетровой шляпе; у ноги его, жизнерадостно вывалив язык, лежал умильный молодой бигль.

Этого человека, Мистера Шляпника, Соло заметил еще у Питера Пэна. Шляпник стоял у бронзового мальчика и внимательно, задумчиво даже, смотрел в его тонкое лицо, а бигль носился кругами, запутывая ноги своего владельца в длинном поводке.

Видимо, Шляпник тоже заметил Соло вторично, потому что приветственно улыбнулся и приподнял шляпу – жест, Соло неимоверно восхитивший.

– Прекрасное утро, не так ли? – мягким хриплым голосом спросил Шляпник и тут же представился: – Дэвид Уотерс, к вашим услугам. А это Пенни. Кокетка, которой слегка не хватает мозгов, поэтому она всегда радуется.

– Соло Нокс, – вежливо сказал Соло и не удержался, широко улыбнулся. – Вы и вправду думаете, что умные люди совсем не радуются жизни?

– Это вы мне скажите, юноша. Ведь это не я в двадцать три года создал нашумевший бестселлер и это не мои портреты напрыгивают на меня из каждого киоска. Вам светит премия «Хьюго», насколько я знаю, мистер Нокс. Вы счастливы?

Соло недоверчиво поднял брови и тут же разулыбался еще шире.

– Да, я счастлив!

– Присядьте со мной, составьте компанию старику. Нет ничего лучше, чем общаться с молодежью. Как там принято говорить… Свежая кровь. Хотя вы наверняка сочтете это клише.

– Клише появились потому, что в жизни подобные ситуации повторялись чаще других, – отозвался Соло и послушно пересел к мистеру Уотерсу.

Такой приятный, старомодно любезный джентльмен, сейчас нечасто таких увидишь. Полезно поучиться манерам и речи.

Он заметил, что рядом с чашкой кофе и блюдцем со сконами на столике Уотерса лежит красная книжка – «Линия красоты» Алана Холлингхёрста.

– Вам не кажется, что, хотя действие происходит в эпоху Маргарет Тэтчер, речь идет о глубокой старине? – тут же спросил он.

– Мой мальчик, вы очаровательны. В 1986 году мне было двадцать четыре года. Так что этот роман мог бы быть и обо мне…

– Как же быстро всё меняется…

– Откуда у вас такая грусть, мой милый? Молодежи не пристало горевать по старым временам, тем более по тем, которых они даже не видели.

– Я вижу во многих вещах отблеск доброй старой Англии. Я мало о ней знаю, слышал тоже немного, но зато много читал. Я совсем не в тренде, мистер Уотерс. Мне надо было родиться во времена королевы Виктории. Я хуже брюзжащего столетнего старика.

– Не дает покоя память о Великой империи? Бремя белого человека в генетической памяти? – усмехнулся Уотерс.

– Возможно, виной всему и генетическая память, – кивнул Соло. – А возможно, я просто слишком тщеславен.

– О, вы уже решили для себя извечный вопрос? «Что будет, если мне никогда не суждено стать великим и найти себе пару?»

– На пару мне, если честно, наплевать, а вот великим… я хочу стать великим. Хотя бы хочу запомниться.

– Как же быть с мудростями вроде этой: если перестанешь кормить свое эго, то и трава будет зеленее, и каждая утренняя чашка кофе станет амброзией? Будете наслаждаться каждым мигом настоящего, а не гнаться за мерцающими мечтами. Ведь что мечты? Звездная пыль, Соло. Звездная пыль, не более того.

– Млечный путь состоит из звездной пыли, – возразил Соло, теперь уже нахмурив брови.  – Вся Вселенная. Галактики не подводят, сэр. Они никогда не подведут.

– Ну что ж, тогда у меня есть для вас предложение, Соло. Именно потому, что вы следуете по пути из звездной пыли, и он для вас ясен и желанен.

– Звучит пугающе.

– Вы же не глупы, чтобы пугаться перспектив. Скажите мне, есть ли у вас мечта на ближайшее будущее? Нет, не завоевать всемирную славу и не жениться на принцессе… что-нибудь более приземленное. Сиюминутное. Например, где вы сейчас живете? Какая у вас машина?

– Я снимаю неплохую квартиру в Камдене. Там, знаете, среда для творческих людей. Но шумновато. И эти творческие люди… иногда только притворяются таковыми. На самом деле многие из них – лузеры распоследнего сорта.

– Я понимаю вас прекрасно, вы разборчивый молодой человек. Хотели бы вы переехать в другой район? Дом? Квартира, может быть? Хэмпстед, Ноттинг-Хилл?

Соло задумался.

– На самом деле я хотел бы поселиться в доме, где когда-то проживал Оруэлл. В Ислингтоне.

– Интересный выбор.

– Он один из моих любимых писателей.

– Замечательно, – сладко зажмурился мистер Уотерс.

– Мне интересно, что я буду чувствовать. Да и… мне и в самом деле нравится Ислингтон.

– Вы знаете, чего хотите. Это импонирует. А машина?

– У меня есть друг, который отлично разбирается в понтовых тачках. Я бы ему доверился. Может быть, вы его знаете. Фредди Кавендиш. Хотя, наверное, вы не интересуетесь молодыми модными блогерами…

– Ну, младшего Кавендиша трудно не знать, даже если ничего не смыслишь в моде, – улыбнулся в ответ Уотерс. – Это одна из старейших английских фамилий. Достаточно открыть журнал «Сельская жизнь».

– Я такой идиот, – вздохнул Соло.

– И что бы вы сказали, если бы через короткое время… скажем, недели через две… стали владельцем квартиры в том самом доме?

– Это невозможно, – твердо сказал Соло. – Вернее, наверное, возможно, но это сделка, а сделки ничего хорошим не заканчиваются. Вечно продаешь душу, расписываешься кровью и всё такое прочее.

– От вас никто ничего не требует. Хотя нет, Соло, вы правы – совсем без требований не получится, бесплатный сыр лишь в мышеловке, вы правы... Мы требуем от вас, чтобы вы продолжали писать ваши книги – и чтобы они были так же хороши, нет, еще лучше, чем сейчас! Чтобы вы не сбавляли оборотов, не угасали, не ленились, не почивали на лаврах, чтобы вы все время держали свой мозг в тонусе. Чтобы вы прошли путь от талантливого романиста до истинного гения. И вы это можете, я вижу.

– Постойте… и кто это «мы», мистер Уотерс? Вы сейчас мне представите очередную теорию заговора? Скажете, что командированы на Землю от пришельцев, покоривших самые высокие пики эволюции разума?

– К сожалению или к счастью – нет, так я не скажу. Я представляю вполне земные структуры, и это тоже замусоленное клише, Соло. Я специальный агент Департамента мониторинга уровня интеллекта гражданского населения Великобритании. Закройте же рот и ешьте ваше пирожное – оно божественно на вкус. А спустя пять минут я вам всё расскажу.

И спустя пять минут мистер Уотерс ласково взял Соло под локоть и, с удовольствием шагая с ним и биглем мимо зарослей лилового клоповника и желтой пижмы, рассказал ему о вещах простых и невероятных.

И о некой системе, которую Соло сразу же посчитал мудрой и справедливой.

***

Кроткие наследуют землю, пусть так. Но кроткие никогда не наследуют звезды. Вот в чем был убежден Соло.

Звезды присвоят себе умные и дерзкие гении, смелые и бесшабашные, странные и непримиримые, те, кого двигает вперед жестокое эго, те, кто идет по жизни с беспрестанной и безжалостной тягой начертать свое имя на этом мире.

Соло никогда не понимал изречений вроде «стань частью мира», «растворись в бытии», «останови сансару». Он даже не понимал, как это – чувствовать себя наравне со всеми. Порой он видел людей как нагромождение серых объектов, а в минуты сильного раздражения – булькающей биомассой вроде мыслящего океана – но мыслящего очень слабо, вяло, неповоротливо.

Ему всегда казалось, что должна существовать некая система, отделяющая по-настоящему умных и энергичных людей от всех остальных.

Он заметил еще в ранней юности, что высокий интеллект и даже гений не всегда соседствуют с предприимчивостью и способностью к конкурентной борьбе. Иногда Соло встречал таких дремучих идиотов среди успешных предпринимателей, да что там – среди миллионеров, политиков и аристократов, что у него начинали ныть зубы. Он просто не понимал, как можно заработать такие деньжищи, когда ума у тебя – как у сэндвича. И это его по-настоящему расстраивало, а еще донельзя бесило.

Но порой он встречал и очень умных, замечательно эрудированных людей, которые оказывались безвольными, как желе. А иные еще и беспрестанно жаловались на свою горькую долю.

Некоторые из таких нытиков, очевидно, и в самом деле нуждались в поддержке. Часто им требовался лишь волшебный пинок, и они способны были расцвести, но, пожалуй, такой аванс стоило делать лишь раз – чтобы не растить паразитов. Стоило поддерживать только тех, кто старался не вылететь из обоймы.

Соло часто ловил себя на подобных мыслях, но мысли эти текли беспорядочно, им чего-то недоставало.

Мама часто со смехом говорила своим гостям, что Соло родился с огромным комплексом полноценности. Хотя она сама дала ему такое странное имя. Солистами называли не только музыкантов, выступавших в одиночку, но и летчиков, летавших самостоятельно.

Мама, конечно, больше любила музыкантов, чем авиаторов, будучи певичкой и актрисой, невероятно аппетитной даже сейчас, в свои пятьдесят: со своими глянцевыми длинными волосами, роскошной тяжелой грудью, крутыми бедрами и миндалевидными черными глазами. Смесь итальянской и французской крови дала ей бешеный темперамент, а когда в этот коктейль влилась еще и кровь отца Соло, наполовину немца, наполовину ирландца, владельца ресторана в Дублине, безумно обаятельного рыжего бабника с серыми глазами, – градус зашкалил. Соло родился очень своенравным.

Понятно, что он пришел в восхищение, узнав, что система, которая смутно ему рисовалась, уже придумана и хирургически, блестяще точна.

Мир перед ним вдруг в одну секунду изменился и сверхновой унесся в будущее.

Кроме того, Соло обожал теории заговора, а вокруг тех вещей, о каких ему рассказали, витал пугающий душок. Но он еще больше Соло взволновал.

Система отделения благодатных зерен от плевел была придумана в недрах британского правительства еще в начале 2000-х, а первые задумки появились в 90-х. Волшебный пинок самим отечественным спецслужбам дали китайцы, создавшие Большого брата 2.0, цифровую диктатуру. Китайские власти решили, что раз уж есть всевидящее око, наблюдающее за гражданами день и ночь (камеры наблюдения, социальные сети, интернет-поисковики, интернет-банки, имя им легион), то нужно дать ему прицел.

Так в Китае придумали систему социального доверия. По сути, она являлась вариацией скоринга, только оценивали не платежеспособность заемщика, а благонадежность гражданина. К 2020 году каждый житель Китая отслеживался и оценивался этой системой в режиме реального времени. Рейтинг доверия гражданина привязывался к паспорту и при этом публиковался в свободном доступе в Сети.

Высокий рейтинг обеспечивал разнообразные блага и привилегии – социальные льготы, лояльность банков при выдаче кредитов, лечение без залога, а иногда и бесплатное, аренду жилья и автомобиля по пониженным ставкам. Его обладатель быстро двигался по карьерной лестнице. А вот те, кто умудрился заработать низкий рейтинг, страдали от множества административных санкций и становились изгоями в цельном восточном обществе, традиционно лояльном к власти. С особо низким рейтингом даже продавцом овощей устроиться было невозможно, человек получал черную метку. Соседи шарахались, друзья терялись, любовники растворялись в тумане.

Практически работало это очень просто: самая разнообразная информация о жизни гражданина ручейками и реками текла из муниципальных, коммерческих, правоохранительных, судебных органов в единый информационный центр, где обрабатывалась по технологии больших данных.

И выращивать себе социальный кредит тоже казалось простым делом – всего-то вовремя гаси кредиты, плати налоги, соблюдай правила дорожного движения, убирай с газона за собакой, делай добрые дела, будь психически уравновешенным. Однако это «просто» казалось простым только искусственным интеллекту. Если бедный китаец нервничал после размолвки с женой и лишь слегка превышал скорость на автобане, показания считывались со спидометра, передавались в информационный центр, и система выдавала долгосрочный запрет на работу в такси.

Британские спецслужбы проанализировали эту систему, ужаснулись и придумали свою – схожую по схеме работы, но имевшую другой критерий отбора.

Высокий IQ.

Это было гениально.

Система, которой остроумцы из МИ-5 дали имя «Самарра», отслеживала развитие людей с высоким интеллектом – «чтобы стимулировать их к дальнейшему развитию, ведь государству необходимы умные и амбициозные люди, мы не можем потерять их и не можем позволить им погубить свой талант, от этого зависит само будущее Британии», – как заметил мистер Уотерс.

Начиная с младших классов школ, «Самарра» анализировала данные о каждом гражданине с многообещающими достижениями, присваивая ему индивидуальный рейтинг. Люди с высоким интеллектом и со стремлением к социальному успеху выделялись в особую группу, и этих людей государство (Родина – просто сказал Уотерс) готово было поощрять. Главное, чтобы они совершенствовали свои способности и не теряли мотивации.

Мистер Уотерс крайне тяжело переживал тот факт, что Британия больше не входит в пятерку крупнейших экономик мира. Особенно его раздражало, что «это место заняли лягушатники». В мистере Уотерсе кипел дух старой доброй Англии.  

Соло больше интересовало, что с этого дня для него возможно почти всё. Ему обещали квартиру, машину и открытие огромного банковского счета, средствами с которого он мог пользоваться по своему усмотрению. Без ограничений и надзора.

«Самарра» не следила, нарушает ли он правила дорожного движения, исправно ли платит налоги. «Самарре» было глубоко наплевать, кого он трахает и бьет ли он своих любовниц.

Но «Самарру» и британское правительство интересовали его книги и статьи, рейтинг его популярности, критические рецензии на его творчество, количество переводов его романов на другие языки; как часто он появляется на страницах журналов и на экране телевизора, сколько подписчиков в его инстаграме, задает ли он на моду на кожаные куртки, в которых делает сэлфи, просят ли автографы у него на улицу, шлют ли трусики ему по почте.

А еще Соло обещали вживить чип, который служил бы одновременно медицинской картой, электронным кошельком, паспортом, страховым свидетельством, ключом от дома и, конечно, пропуском в некоторые избранные места.

– В наш офис, например, или в VIP-клубы, – объяснил Уотерс. – Если вы не боитесь новшеств, мой друг. Если вы не боитесь всевидящего ока. Если у вас нет паранойи, идиотической для современности.

Соло, конечно, боялся. Сердце его стучало так гулко, что из ушей, казалось, готова была политься кровь.

Но идея захватила его. Она равнялась полету в космос для человека, который до этого имел дело только с кофеваркой.

Да и предложение это было сделано не в 1986, не в 2006 и даже не в 2016 году. Оно было сделано в 2020-м, когда чипы медленно, но верно становились обыденностью. Кто-то имплантировал их просто для удобства. Кто-то – от одиночества, ведь чипизацию горячо поддерживали медики. За счет чипа можно было быстро помочь эпилептику или гипертонику, при помощи сканера врач моментально идентифицировал пациента в базе данных. Когда человеку внезапно становилось плохо, чип подавал сигнал о вызове скорой помощи. Еще он помогал найти ушедшего из дома старика с болезнью Альцгеймера, да и просто любого пропавшего – преступление против чипированного человека совершить стало гораздо труднее.

Так что нет, никакой оглушительной новизны. Да и в конце концов – око всё равно видело Соло. Всё равно за ним следило.

Дом, где когда-то жил Джордж Оруэлл, теперь окружало больше четырех сотен камер наблюдения.

Будущее, которого все так боялись, давно наступило.

И Соло согласился.


	4. Всё для юного гения

Фредди и Мэделин одновременно успели засветиться в двух модных журналах – Bare и Exposed. Соло листал фотосессии в инстаграме и поражался тому, в какие дебри заводят фотографов их фантазии. Особенно если речь идет о фотографиях с эротическим уклоном.

Оба проекта славились как скандальностью, так и утонченностью – резвые, молодые, наглые, с большим вкусом и нестандартным мышлением, совсем как сами Фредди и Мэделин.

Рядом с фотосессией Кавендиша располагался фоторепортаж о коренном населении лесов нага на границе Индии и Мьянмы, а фото Мэделин подпирала серия интервью с малоизвестными художниками и аналитический текст о субкультурной живописи. Мир постмодерна уже давно кусал себя за хвост и не находил выхода.

Фредди постмодернистская агония очень шла – все эти кожаные плащи на голое тело и пальто с меховыми воротниками, глаза, утонувшие в глиттере, сверкающая пудра; Мэделин представала перед зрителем в наряде лишь из своих длинных огненных волос и в алых ажурных чулках. От роскоши лиц и тел можно было захлебнуться слюной, и даже Соло, которого эти двое разбаловали своей красотой – он ведь видел их несколько раз в неделю, не сразу смог оторваться от экрана смартфона.

Сегодня утром он встал очень рано и сейчас сидел в кафе Princi в Сохо, медитируя над чашкой флэт уйат. День предстоял волнующий: сначала Соло ждала процедура чипирования по указанному мистером Уотерсом адресу (перед этим значилось обстоятельное собеседование), а ужинал он с Мелисандрой и Тимоти Хантером – те намеревались сделать ему «весьма соблазнительное деловое предложение».

Он не строил иллюзий насчет Мелисандры. Да, в тот вечер, когда пятичасовое чаепитие странным образом смешало карты в одну пеструю кучу, ему удалось утешить легендарную сказочницу. Но она говорила с Соло – и толком не слышала его, она смотрела на него – и не видела; в глазах мелькало отражение так быстро покинувшего ее Мистера Сороки – и или кого-то еще, Соло тут не мог ни за что ручаться.

И его бестолковый, фальшивый щебет, и шипение золотистого шампанского, и мерцание свечей в зеркалах в спальне – всё это ни к каким ослепительным звездам не подбрасывало случайных любовников. Хотя Соло вовсе не стеснялся и бесцеремонно лапал белое, холеное тело; он ловил момент; он въезжал в эту пиковую даму по самую рукоятку, но фоном, пожалуй, завидовал хмурому мужику с серыми глазами и рыжими ресницами.

Мистер Сорока. Гаммельнский крысолов. Румпельштильцхен. Синяя борода.

Такие люди любили насилие, а еще больше любили разные опасные игры, и Соло опасался, не застанет ли утро Фредди в разобранном виде. В виде кровавой мозаики из частей тела, украшающей белоснежную постель где-нибудь в самом глубоком и глухом нутре города.

Соло не раз думал, что Фредди умрет именно так – от руки случайного любовника. Никак иначе.

Мистер Мэгпай вполне тянул на маньяка.

С другой стороны, походил на охотника за нечистью.

И на саму нечисть.

Соло так и не смог отделаться от мыслей о нем, пока пялил ту же дамочку, которую до него пялил Мэгпай. Наваждение просто.

Это не помешало ему трахнуть Мелисандру три раза подряд и получить огромное удовольствие. Юность и неутомимость принесли желанную победу – сначала глаза Мелисандры перестали вглядываться в несуществующее, а затем и вовсе потеряли всякое осмысленное выражение. Теперь она походила скорее на стонущее желе, чем на покинутую любовницу. Соло пришлось зажать ей рот рукой.

Однако он понимал, что из одной бурной ночи ничего не следовало. По большому счету, он не видел разницы, с кем сношаться – с Мелисандрой, Мэделин или еще с какой-нибудь девочкой, из тех, что ему регулярно советовал Фредди.

Гораздо больше щекотал нервы предстоящий визит в один из тайных офисов МИ-5.

Впрочем, может, не совсем МИ-5, и может, не такой уж и тайный.

Всё плыло в тумане. Кончики пальцев покалывало, они будто онемели. Соло едва ощущал, горячая ли кружка. Он едва досидел до того часа, когда надо было отправляться в гости к правительству.

***

Нужный дом располагался на площади Пикадилли, в здании цвета сливок, которое также занимал театр «Критерион».

Соло пришлось преодолеть несколько лестниц, пройти через просторный холл и пару солидных дверей из хорошего старомодного дерева – во всем этом еще угадывалась бывшая гостиница с танцевальным комнатами и обеденными залами. Наконец он оказался перед искомым входом и нажал на кнопку звонка. Через пять долгих секунд его впустили.

Он вошел в круглую комнату, выглядевшую как обычная приемная какого-нибудь бизнесмена – с большим цветком в горшке, парой стеклянных столиков и кожаными диванами. По кругу располагалось несколько дверей, и все они резко отличались друг от друга. Здесь была гладкая блестящая алая дверь, черная дверь с растительной резьбой, зеленая, на которой извивались драконы, и желтая с нарисованными глазами.  Смотрелось это дико, но, пожалуй, забавно. Соло никак не ожидал такой экстравагантности от спецслужб.

Не успел он ничего понять, как откуда-то выскользнула милая девушка с рыжими волосами, уложенными в высокую гладкую прическу, и милыми веснушками на носу – выглядела она, как героиня рекламы свежего цветочного парфюма.

– Мистер Нокс? – голос у нее звенел колокольчиком. – Вас ждут, проходите.

И приоткрыла зеленую дверь. Ну конечно.

Соло показалось, что один из драконов шевельнулся и ему подмигнул.

Он оказался в просторной переговорной: строгие легкие шторы на высоких старинных окнах, крашеные в нейтральный бежево-сливочный цвет стены, кое-где обшитые более темными деревянными панелями, янтарный паркет, пара столов, обрамленных удобными сливочными кожаными креслами, такой же кожаный диван, модные светильники над столами, дверь, выходящая на балкон, пара абстрактных красновато-желтоватых картин. На одном из столов стоял навороченный стационарный компьютер с гигантским монитором, рядом – пара мониторов поменьше, сканер, принтер и прочая офисная дребедень. В углу на стеклянном столике сияла алым корпусом кофе-машина, тоже навороченная, там же нашлись изящные белые чашки, сахарница, молочник, щипцы для сахара.

 – Мистер Нокс, такое впечатление, что вы ожидали увидеть трупы пришельцев, – негромко сказал человек, стоявший у окна спиной к Соло. – Мы обычная правительственная организация. Бюджетники со всеми характерными проблемами. Никаких ужасов или сокровищ здесь нет. Стандартный офис, как видите.

– Ну почему. Двери у вас необычные, – осторожно заметил Соло.

– Наследство. Ранее эти помещения тоже принадлежали ресторану и театру. Решили оставить, они представляют художественную ценность.

И человек обернулся – но Соло и так уже узнал его.

Узнал, хотя он сменил кожу. Соло успел его повидать этаким хамоватым дон-жуаном, сквозь которого проглядывал прирожденный отморозок, а теперь перед ним стоял некто собранный и очень холодный, одетый безупречно, но неприметно. И всё же ему не удалось бы затеряться в толпе. Для Соло, по крайней мере. Теперь точно нет. Он узнал бы теперь где угодно эти серые глаза, острый нос, яркий рот.

– Мистер Мэгпай, – он даже чуть поклонился.

Всё это походило на театральное представление, в самом-то деле. Соло не ощущал никакой серьезности – он подумал, что его, должно быть, разыграли, и разговор сейчас пойдет об организации какой-нибудь рекламной кампании для его нового романа.

– Садитесь, мистер Нокс. Небольшое собеседование…

– Собесе… Это что, полиграф? Нет, больше похоже на энцефалограф…

– Можно сказать, и то и другое. Удачная модификация. Гибрид.

– Тем не менее, как я погляжу, электроды по-прежнему прикрепляются к коже головы… И датчики…

– Ну, разве вы не предполагали чего-то подобного? Вот так прекрасно, мой дорогой, – голос Мэгпая вдруг приобрел бархатные нотки, будто он снова перетек из сущности в сущность.

– А почему вы со мной обращаетесь, как со старой леди?

Мэгпай хмыкнул.

– Вы истинное сокровище, мистер Нокс. Юный гений… это еще более трепетное и драгоценное существо, чем старая леди.

– Тем не менее, ярко ощущаю себя мисс Марпл.

– Запомните эти ощущения, возможно, они вам пригодятся при перевоплощении в очередного персонажа.

– Будут вопросы?

– Разумеется.

Соло вздохнул.

– Поехали.

Вопросы следовали один за другим, и вовсе не в прямой логической цепочке. Мэгпай диктовал их бесстрастно и с одной интонацией, каким-то искусственным, неживым голосом, как компьютерная программа.

– «Закат Европы» – что для вас значит это словосочетание?

– В 1910 году термин «цивилизация» означал… что, мистер Нокс?

– Что такое Вестфальская международная система?

– Какая религия кажется вам наиболее логичной? А гуманной? А справедливой?

– Любите ли вы индийские танцы?

– Посещаете ли вы рестораны китайской, индийской, арабской кухни?

– При выборе сексуального партнера… представителя какой расы или национальности вы предпочли бы?

– Мартин Лютер известен тем, что…?

– Что такое культурная гомогенность?

– О чем говорит вам распад марксизма в Советском Союзе и его реформа в Китае и Вьетнаме в конце двадцатого века?

– Что для вас значат слова «универсальная цивилизация»?

– Как вы относитесь к давосской культуре?

– Как вы понимаете термин «ниггер белого человека»?

– Верите ли вы в деятельность Бильдербергского клуба?

– Какая религия, по вашему мнению, будет господствовать в конце века?

– Любите ли вы Киплинга?

– Какое имя вы дадите своему ребенку?

– Какой ваш любимый эпизод в «Игре престолов»?

Иногда Соло казалось, что он отслеживает логику, но тут внезапный вопрос о предпочтениях в еде или сексе сбивал его с толку. Да и вся эта аппаратура немного напрягала, поэтому он неотрывно смотрел на пейсли на шоколадно-фиолетово-зеленом галстуке Мэгпая.

Когда всё закончилось, загадочный Мистер Сорока какое-то время еще возился с неведомыми таблицами, потом хмыкнул удовлетворенно – привычки мрачного головореза иногда огненными сполохами прорывались сквозь лощеный облик, и сообщил Соло, что теперь тот будет удостоен чипа от Соединенного Королевства.

Для совершения процедуры чипирования (церемонии, с усмешкой подумал Соло) они прошли в другую комнату, с желтой глазастой дверью, где витал легкий больничный запах, и за каких-то десять секунд Мэгпай ловко надел латексные перчатки, ухватил белый шприц, вонзил иглу Соло в запястье и протолкнул поршнем под кожу крошечный прозрачный цилиндр размером с рисовое зерно. В итоге на руке у Соло появилась изящная золотистая RFID-метка.

– Активная, – любезно пояснил Мэгпай Соло, как будто тот настойчиво интересовался. – У нее собственный источник питания – ваша биохимия, мистер Нокс.

– Никогда не интересовался медициной, если честно, – признался Соло.

– А зря, а зря, в условиях апокалипсиса такое знание всегда пригождается, – осклабился Мэгпай.

– А грядет апокалипсис? – поднял брови Соло.

– Никогда не стоит его исключать, – кивнул Мэгпай и стянул перчатки.

– Значит, вы всё же агент спецслужб? Фредди был прав?

– О, нет, что вы, для меня это слишком громкий статус. Я всего лишь приглашенный специалист. Консультант. Немного разбираюсь в ай-ти, немного в психологии. До агента мне как до Луны. И я вовсе не стремлюсь преодолеть это благословенно большое расстояние, вот в чем дело, мистер Нокс. Не прельщает ответственность. Да и много паранойи. Сами представляете, у вас же богатое воображение.

– Представляю. Тем более что сейчас сам ею заражусь. Моментально. Буду постоянно оглядываться на улице. И ожидать, что на мое сердце положит свой алый глаз прицел снайпера.

– Соло, вы слишком молоды, поэтому так самонадеянны. Поверьте, вы всего лишь романист. Вы не знаете никаких государственных тайн. Да и если следовать вашей логике, добрая половина Европы и Штатов должна постоянно пребывать в паранойе – бытовые чипы, умные дома, кухонные комбайны и кофеварки, которые с вами общаются… Ночники с глазами…

– Да я шучу, – улыбнулся Соло.

Мэгпай как-то странно на него посмотрел.

– Ну вот и чудно. Никогда не бойтесь мечтать о большем, дорогой мой. За это не наказывают.

***

Обед оказался выше всех похвал – уха с помидорами, ростбиф и фруктовый пудинг, да и собеседники просто сочились очарованием: Хантер лыбился так, что глаза полностью потерялись в складках кожи, а Мелисандра мерцала глазами и до того была напудрена, что походила на смеющуюся смерть.

Однако Соло очень удивился (но и обрадовался, разумеется), когда к их столу присоединился Фредди. Мелисандра объяснила, что он давно участвует в ее промо-кампаниях, ненавязчиво рекламирует ее творчество в своих блогах и авторских колонках, а также помогает ей «некоторыми полезными знакомствами». Хантер сообщил, что для кампании нового романа Соло тоже решили привлечь молодого и дерзкого Фредди: «Начинать вбрасывать надо уже сейчас, чтобы создать ажиотаж к выходу книги».

– Вы же знаете, как шумиха поднимает рейтинги! – воскликнул редактор, не переставая скалить здоровые зубы. – Но также их поднимают и невидимые обывательскому глазу мелочи. Надо поработать над твоими выходами в свет, Соло. И придумайте что-нибудь… – он махнул рукой, как бы охватывая весь ресторан, да и вообще весь Лондон, одним округлым движением, – милое, но забавное. Жесть мы прибережем на потом. Фредди, в общем, в курсе дела. И надо, чтобы ваши действия коррелировали с сюжетом романа. Поэтому, Соло, я жду первые три главы уже в следующем месяце. Надеюсь, ты хотя бы пробежал глазами контракт.

– О, не сомневайтесь, я его внимательно прочитал, – заверил его Соло. – Я быстро пишу, не о чем беспокоиться.

– Ну вот и отлично. Можешь поделиться с Фредди сюжетом. Пусть побудет твоей желтой уточкой.

Фредди в ответ на эти выпады натянуто улыбался и вообще выглядел как-то бледно. Да что там, бледней своей собственной тени в иные дни, несмотря на розовую рубашку и синий пиджак, прямо пепельная роза в цветастом саду. На шее у него багровел синяк. На запястье – тоже, Соло успел это увидеть, хотя манжета с серебряной запонкой в виде змеи позволила мелькнуть ему лишь на долю секунды. На Мелисандру Фредди смотрел с плохо понятной полуулыбкой: Соло подразумевал в ней жалость и злобу, но к ней примешивалось что-то еще.

На улицу друзья вышли вместе, когда Мелисандра и Хантер уже уехали, и Соло зачем-то пристал к Фредди, сказал, что хочет прогуляться. Тот явно не был в восторге от общества приятеля, хотя такого раньше не случалось.

– Ну и как твой новый близкий друг?

– Какой это?..

– Том Мэгпай, конечно же. Да брось, Фредди, я видел, как ты садился в его такси. Не делай из меня дурака. Ясно было, к чему дело идет.

Фредди вспыхнул, а потом снова побледнел. Соло зачарованно наблюдал за этой сменой красок, не понимая, что такого критичного в его простом вопросе. Раньше они с Фредди многим делились, постельными победами – в первую очередь. Но сейчас Кавендиш поднял воротник своего синего пальто и скрылся за ним, как за крепостной стеной, только белокурая макушка золотилась в угасающем свете осеннего дня.

– Я сегодня встретил его в неожиданном месте, – продолжил Соло. – Этот Сорока действительно сверхзагадочная личность. К спецслужбам он отношение имеет самое прямое, ты угадал.

– Я не угадывал, – нахмурился Фредди. – Слухи ходят, вот и всё. Многое про него говорят. 

– И ты снова встретишься с ним? У тебя есть на него виды?

Фредди пожал плечами.

– Да вроде нет. Так, было просто интересно.

– Просто интересно? – поднял брови Соло. – Ну ладно. Мне вот и сейчас интересно.

– Так может – он твой новый друг, а не мой? – усмехнулся Фредди. – Соло, я бы с радостью поболтал, но меня ждут на другой встрече. Передавай привет Мэделин. В пятницу вечером встретимся, повеселимся. Я позвоню.

И едва Соло успел кивнуть, Фредди завернул за угол. В том месте, где он только что стоял, лишь сорванные ветром желтоватые листья покружились на месте и припали к асфальту.

Соло посмотрел по сторонам, замотался в длинный полосатый шарф по самый подбородок и отправился в книжный магазин – чтобы проникнуться неповторимым духом бумажных историй. Он должен был сдать Хантеру первую порцию написанного уже совсем скоро, а среди настоящих, осязаемых книг ему лучше думалось. Пожалуй, только там он чувствовал себя в безопасности.


	5. Внутри бондианы

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Резкий приступ мизантропии у персонажа. Нецензурная брань. Гомосексуализм. Имперские настроения фоном. Упоминания наркотиков.

Текст должен быть как река – если ты вошел в его воды, то не сможешь выбраться, пока не доплывешь до другого берега.

Текст должен быть как огонь – сначала ты завороженно смотришь на его пляску, потом начинаешь разбирать в ней знаки, но вот прошло всего лишь мгновение – и всё вокруг горит, и ты сам объят пламенем, и будешь сожжен дотла.

Соло жгли чужие слова.

Редко, но метко.

Для него чтение, поиск новых книг были сродни охоте – он вовсе не глупил настолько, чтобы избегать чужого мастерства, чужого таланта и чужого гения. Он прекрасно понимал, что он сам – пока не гений, еще не гений, да возможно – и вообще не гений. Время покажет, думал он, во мне же что-то разглядели другие люди, серьезные люди – издатели, другие писатели, даже спецслужбы, я популярен, меня читают, мне шлют восторженные письма, фанаты караулят у входа на мероприятиях, со мной мечтают переспать прекрасные поклонницы.

Да, есть вот это всё, и чего еще тебе надо, мистер Нокс? Ты восходящая звезда, восходи дальше – станешь Солнцем.

Но когда изредка Соло, обычно упившись до полусмерти, спускался в свой персональный ад, то там находил именно то, чего больше всего боялся.

Холод. Отсутствие огня. В его аду черти надели коньки и с упоением катались по гладкому льду.

Можно быть мастером слова, упиваться красотой каждой строки, рассыпать жемчуг эпитетов, метать раскаленные глаголы на чистый лист, чтобы с него вставал заревом новый мир.

Но мир этот будет картонным, если ты сам картонный. Все будут видеть разницу. Скажут: посмотрите-ка, как красиво он вырезал эти башни из бумаги. Никто не замрет на сорванном дыхании, никто не распахнет глаза и не шагнет за нарисованный порог, поверив, что он настоящий. Никто не войдет в свежесозданный мир и не сделает его своим, а в этом-то и смысл, не так ли?

Но для этого в сердце автора должно трещать и грозно набухать пламя. Жаркое, беспощадное, вечное, мучительное. Потому что текст должен стать ключом к порталу, а не красиво вышитой скатертью.

Чтобы написать шедевр, нужно иметь драконье сердце.

И в редкие минуты Соло понимал – его сердце не такое.

Зато на плечах у него сидела отлично соображавшая голова, и он умел ловко складывать слова в узоры, умел перенимать чужой гений без всякого усилия и вливать его в собственные строки. Его всерьез увлекали перипетии сюжета, у него имелись великолепная логика и бурная фантазия, и даже если он заводил своих многочисленных персонажей в причудливые дебри, то выводил их оттуда с блеском, не потеряв ни одной нити, не забыв на стене ни одного немого ружья.

Большинству больше и не требовалось.

Возможно, над его книгами не рыдали взахлеб и не застывали, глядя в пустоту, но всегда проглатывали без остановок. Сюжет, динамика, приключения, событийность, нескучность – вот где сияли его козыри, а что герои его оказывались слегка бумажными, мало кто замечал.

В конце концов, многие из читателей, реальных людей, так давно не заглядывали в свои истинные эмоции, так давно не слушали, что их действительно тревожит, так давно не хотели видеть, что торчит пугалом на темных полях их подсознания, что сами стали бумажными. Так виделось Соло. Многие так и не превратились из Пиноккио в настоящего мальчика, не доросли, не повзрослели, не созрели, не осознали себя, не любили и не ненавидели, не поняли, что нужно что-то создать, прежде чем уйти, не поняли, что смертны, и что это насовсем.

Так стоило ли метать жемчуг перед свиньями?

Никто от него ничего подобного не ждал, нечего было беспокоиться.

Но этой ночью во сне Соло видел драконье сердце – вырванное из груди, дымящееся, сияющее, еще трепещущее. Оно лежало в чьей-то холодной ладони, как малиновый плод, и стало почему-то горько, и горечь из сна просочилась вполне реальной горечью в рот, и горло зажгло, когда Соло проснулся – не от ужаса, а просто: закрыл глаза там и открыл здесь.

И тогда-то вся эта чушь и пришла ему в голову.

Правда, когда он за завтраком открыл новости на своем макбуке, быстро испарилась.

Этим утром убили человека, который как раз носил в груди драконье сердце. Парвиз Саид, иранец и мусульманин, по доброй воле перешедший в католичество, живший сначала в Риме, потом в Лондоне, обладатель нескольких высоких литературных премий, человек, по пяти книгам которого уже успели снять кино, а он еще даже не постарел.

Саид рубил словом, как мечом, и читатели заходились в рыданиях над каждым его романом; он любил драму, и критики обвиняли его в циничной манипуляции читателем. Но покажите того писателя, кто не манипулирует! Все выжимали слезы из бедного чтеца, если могли.

Парвиз Саид отметил в прошлом году всего лишь пятидесятилетний юбилей, поэтому все новостные ленты теперь заходились от негодования – какая несправедливость, какая утрата, такой молодой, безвременно, безвременно!

Для некоторых новостных агентств он уже успел стать «незабвенным». А ведь тело его едва остыло, его в морг-то, вероятно, только успели доставить.

Парвиза Саида в упор застрелил из пистолета мотоциклист в маске, крикнувший по-арабски «Смерть неверным собакам» и унесшийся прочь. Произошло это, когда писатель мирно выходил из булочной, держа под мышкой пакет со свежей выпечкой.

Репортеры уже опрашивали свидетелей, и тех оказалось много – буднее утро, центр Лондона, оживленная людная улица; теперь эта новость будет в топе неделю, а то и больше. Повезло новостникам.

***

Пока Соло плавно катил в своем «ягуаре», сдвинув на нос темные очки – солнце не сильно грело, но ярко светило, что в Лондоне случается нечасто, навстречу попадались разные люди и ситуации. Вот «ягуар» проплыл мимо уличного музыканта с гитарой, рядом с раскрытым футляром которого сидел рыжий кот; вот две милые старушки брели под руку, неспешно о чем-то беседуя; вот официант в белом переднике выбежал покурить во двор еще не открывшего ресторана; вот седой афробританец в клетчатой кепке поволок за собой повозку с каким-то тряпьем; вот два молодых вольных художника в экстравагантных шмотках, отправились гулять со стаканчиками кофе наперевес в ближайший парк.

Понурый парень во всем сером сидел на остановке и ждал – то ли своего автобуса, то ли милости божьей. Молодое его лицо так обезобразила вечная горечь, что оно походило на печеное яблоко. И пусть погода радовала светом, парень явно зяб – поношенные истончившиеся футболки явно не для осеннего утра.

Ад для Соло всегда выглядел так: холодным серым утром ты, озябший и голодный, не выспавшийся и взвинченный, сидишь на остановке, чтобы дождаться редкого автобуса и уехать на нем на нудную, нелюбимую работу. Желчь подступает к горлу, но тебе надо ехать туда, где ты раб и одновременно никому не нужен.

Однако сам он ни разу не оказывался в подобных обстоятельствах. Глазами тысяч и тысяч людей его жизнь виделась как пребывание в непрерывном раю – особенно в последние пару лет. А в последние месяцы, после того как он получил золотой чип, так она виделась и ему самому.

Его семья не была такой богатой и знаменитой, как у Фредди, конечно; Кавендишу он, скорее всего, казался типичным выскочкой, которого внезапно заключил в объятья успех. Но с точки зрения индусов или арабов, державших в спальных районах маленькие магазинчики, с точки зрения охранников и кассиров в супермаркетах, с точки зрения уличных музыкантов, наркоманов, бомжей он выглядел молодым божком, незаслуженно обласканным судьбой.

Сам он думал, что всё предначертано. И да – он любил это слово. Предначертано.

Многие и многие люди просто обречены влачить горестное существование, их нельзя в этом винить, но и жалеть бессмысленно. Он никогда не понимал, зачем матери борются за жизнь детей, рожденных инвалидами, – в этом он видел какое-то нарушение естественного отбора. Потом все эти болезные, все эти спасенные отзывались в общем здоровье нации. Он не понимал, как можно с любовью растить ребенка-дауна – для него это был брак, ошибка всеобщей программы, миг, когда рука творца дрогнула, миг, когда станок природы споткнулся.  

Он всерьез опасался большинства людей, особенно бедных, особенно жителей неблагополучных районов; его смущала чуть темная, чем его собственная, кожа, его пугали чужие языки – все это казалось ему источником опасности. Иной язык, особенно неевропейский, звучал для него по-птичьи, все эти звуки горлом, или шипящие звуки, или глухие, – все равно что щебет птицы, клекот ворона, рычание дикого кота. Он не переносил запаха незнакомцев, неважно, насколько они часто мылись: запах кожи и волос был другой, чужой, неприятный, отталкивающий. Его тошнило буквально, сверхтонкое от природы обоняние служило ему гадкую службу.

Так и вышло, что редко кто нравился Соло, редко кому он давал к себе прикоснуться, да и секс у него обычно эйфории не вызывал по причине той же брезгливости. Исключениями могли стать только настоящие принцы и принцессы – с белой кожей и золотыми волосами, персонажи саг старой Англии. Такие, как Фредди, как Мэдди. Или мудрецы, как Уотерс – таким, думал Соло, мог бы быть Мерлин.

Фредди в этом отношении оказался на удивление более толерантен – у него случались и темнокожие небогатые любовники, не очень-то образованные. Соло это раздражало, если честно; он считал, что уж Фредди-то точно всегда может найти себе самое лучшее. А малограмотный араб или индус с окраины, какой-нибудь торговец фруктами – это какое-то разбазаривание себя; они будто пятнали красоту Фредди своими грубыми мозолистыми лапами. И Соло поражался, что Фредди, такому цветущему, такому изящному, это в самом деле нипочем, что он легко может напропалую сношаться с каким-нибудь бедным смуглым парнем, а потом сразу, без всякой паузы, встречаться с клубничной блондинкой с мировых подиумов. А теперь вот Мэгпай – хотя его Соло как раз легко мог перенести. Мэгпай выглядел пиратом, хозяином, он выглядел как осколок той эпохи, когда мир завоевывала Ост-Индская компания.

И Соло вовсе не считал себя каким-то там расистом или нацистом, конечно же, нет. Один его сосед по дому тоже был темнокожий, выходец из Марокко, но он работал терапевтом и ходил в англиканскую церковь, большой интеллектуал и вообще остроумный парень, Соло доставляло огромное удовольствие с ним беседовать. Сосед продвигал европейские ценности даже сильнее, чем сам Нокс. Его очень расстраивали мусульманские выступления против европейцев, случавшиеся все чаще, а однажды, когда его приятельские беседы с Соло дошли до присутствия в них бутылки вина, сказал с горечью, что коренным англичанам стоило бы упорнее стоять за свои права. Может быть, тоже выйти на улицы. С плакатами и лозунгами. Дать симметричный ответ пришельцам из других стран, разве это не их земля?

Соло любил такие примеры – когда выходцы из других культур признавали его собственную. Поэтому он искренне жалел безвременно ушедшего Парвиза Саида и так же искренне желал наказания его убийце.

Даже за рулем он успевал просматривать новости на своем смартфоне и мимоходом заметил, что их интерфейс сменился: смотреть стало определенно приятнее – более мягкий цветовой оттенок, шрифт, который удобно воспринимать. Соло даже хмыкнул от удовольствия. Что-то подобное ему еще утром привиделось на экране макбука, но тогда он всё списал на радостный утренний свет из окна.

Новость о Саиде несла грусть, но физически читать ее оказалось комфортнее, чем какие-либо другие несколько дней назад.

Сеть совершенствовалась с каждым часом.

Тут смартфон пикнул – это на почту свалилось приглашение на вечеринку от неизвестного клуба «Скайфолл», и выглядело оно чрезвычайно привлекательно.

***

Под зелеными толщами соленой океанской воды бурлило белое песчаное дно, и в черные воронки белого песка безжалостно затягивало маленькую фигурку в дорогом костюме.

Вдаль, в туманную дымку, стелилось темное кладбище, и на могилы вертикально падали кинжалы с крестообразными рукоятками – кресты на кресты.

Клубилась алая кровь, метались на белом черные силуэты с пистолетами, ало-золотисто-фиолетовые драконы дышали пламенем прямо в лицо.

Соло тоже прямо в лицо смотрел видеостенам, нон-стоп крутившим заставки к бондиане, и был близок к тому, чтобы начать с ними разговаривать. Он накачался водкой и чувствовал себя очень хорошо.

Впрочем, дело было не в водке. Просто здесь знали толк в порошке. Хотя кокс уже давно перестал дарить ощущение элитарности – подешевел, теперь его снюхивали с денежных купюр не только студенты Кембриджа и финансисты из Сити, но и обычные работяги утром буднего дня перед тем, как ввалиться в свой серый офис. Сам ритуал потерял всю свою магию – теперь это была не фейская пудра, а просто банальная наркота.

Соло нечасто позволял себе порошок. Вовсе не хотел ни к чему такому привыкать. Но иногда все обстоятельства складывались одно к одному; как всякого хорошего гладкого мальчика, его очень тянуло ко всякой дряни, и он себе разрешал. Как там: вовремя поднятый ангел падшим не считается?

Над этой мыслью Соло громко заржал, сам понимая, что выглядит по-дурацки.

По стенам теперь распускались золотисто-красные хризантемы, а за ними свились ворота над водой – изогнутый мост, освещенный китайскими фонариками. Откуда ни возьмись вдруг вылезли два огромных дракона – с рогами, мать их, безмолвно ревущие, а пасти – просто страхолюдные.

Соло вибрировал всем телом в такт музыке, в такт еще чему-то, чему не мог подобрать названия. В такт своему возбуждению, своей радости – беспричинной. Голубые глаза агент 007 льдисто блестели с плазменного экрана – такой китч, конечно, но круто, круто, круто.

Пожалуй, надо будет прикупить смокинг от Тома Форда – силуэт, модный в шестидесятых, Соло обожал эту эпоху.

Клуб набило под завязку – зато известнейшими лицами. Эти лица плыли мимо Соло, кружились в водовороте. Дорогущие видеопанели здорово трансформировали реальность.

Соло уже видел здесь и Мэделин, и Фредди, но его и в одиночестве перло, он не хотел ни с кем говорить пока. Просто наслаждался атмосферой, почему нет?

Между тем толпа взревела, обратив одинаково возбужденные лица в одну сторону, к маленькой сцене, хотя должна ли быть сцена внутри бондианы, на минуту задумался Соло, но тоже смотрел, смотрел, не отрывал глаз, боялся пропустить чудо, а судя по одноголосому реву, это ведь оно и было.

Чудом оказалась высокая тощая девица в черной бархатной хламиде, алых перчатках, с гривой смоляных волос, раскосыми восточными глазами и вычурными, почти клоунскими бровями, с божественными алыми губами.

Она схватила микрофон и что-то низко и резко, как чайка, выкрикнула в лица танцпола, но слова эти тут же потонули в криках, свисте, гвалте и топоте.

Пела девица отвратительно – хрипло и низко, не всегда попадая в ноты, нарочито патетично, невротически кривлялась и дергалась, однако от нее во все стороны, будто неоновые лучи, бил сексапил. Песня тоже смыслом не блистала – больше нечленораздельных звуков, чем слов, какая-то бредятина.

Спев три песни, девушка прыгнула в толпу, с хриплыми вороньими восклицаниями кого-то обняла, залихватски опрокинула в себя стакан виски, с кем-то за пять секунд повздорила и залепила ему пощечину, тут же разрыдалась, размазывая красную помаду по всему лицу, и только Соло хотел протиснуться к ней, изумленный взрывным темпераментом, как ее обнял за плечи очень знакомый Соло человек.

Жаль, но толпа тел, среди которых встречалось уже много полуобнаженных и покрытых блестками, как на выпускном вечере фей, не давала ему протолкнуться к этой парочке.

Соло выпил и нюхнул еще, а потом зачем-то пошел шататься по разным помещениям клуба – тот вытянулся под землей, как волшебный кит, и так его занесло в одну из пустых приват-комнат, расположенную дальше всех по коридору. Там он лег на один из кожаных диванов в углу и уплыл в великую пустоту. Диванчик находился за широкой колонной, к тому же его закрывали по очереди: еще один диван, поменьше; столик со стоящими на нем бутылками; китайская расписная ширма, где веселились все те же драконы, намекая на визит Бонда в казино в Макао. Поэтому присутствия Соло легко не заметили те, кто пришел сюда следом за ним. 

– Я разве не имею право утешаться, как мне вздумается?! У меня сегодня пришили родного отца, и ты прекрасно в курсе всего этого дерьма! – ломко истерил один голос, и Соло разглядел ту самую певичку. Волосы падали ей на лицо, прилипали к размазанной помаде, тушь растеклась от слез, но девица по-прежнему казалась невозможной, ее всё равно хотелось трахнуть.

– Меир, не беси, блядь, меня, мелкий сучонок, – резко сказал Мэгпай, и сейчас в нем ничего бы не нашлось от того прилизанного типа, что вживлял чип под кожу Соло в комнате с глазастой дверью. Хрипловатый мягкий его голос сейчас приобрел тягучий акцент – вроде бы ирландский. – Ты тоже в курсе всего этого дерьма. Мы договаривались о ебаной сделке. Но это даже хорошо, что ты мотаешь сопли у всех на виду – так и надо. Только прекрати нажираться в хламину, а не то ляпнешь чего-нибудь. Эй, да ты что, блядь, делаешь? Ты еще и нюхнул, что ли, ублюдок?

– Томми, утешь меня, – слезливо протянула девица, резво расстегивая ремень Мэгпаю, и тут до Соло дошло, что никакая это не девица.

Меир Саид собственной персоной, единственный двадцатилетний сын невинно убиенного сегодня Парвиза Саида, ядерный продукт смеси кровей, родившийся от иранца и израильской еврейки. Актер, музыкант, бьюти-модель и фрик, каких мало. Музыку он играл такую же хреновую, как и его пение, его очень любила одевать Прада, журналисты содрогались от перспективы интервью с ним, а голливудские режиссеры мечтали с ним поработать. Экзотический фрукт. Красивый и мерзкий, а теперь еще и довольно богатый. Других наследников у Саида-старшего не было, мать Меира умерла года два назад.

– А хватки ты не теряешь, неблагодарный ты страдалец, сразу с места в карьер, – раздраженно хмыкнул Мэгпай, однако, видимо, сдался, потому что дальше Соло слышал только торопливое шуршание, треск ткани, а потом томное мычание, шлепки кожи о кожу и периодический стук лба мальчишки о стену – Мэгпай с ним не церемонился.

Соло и так задумался над ситуацией, но тут в комнату влетел раскрасневшийся и бешеный Фредди – просто золотоволосый ангел-воин в синем, прямиком с картины Возрождения. Правда, к тому времени насытившийся, как вампир, Меир уже пытался закутаться в свою бабушкину хламиду, теперь и вовсе походившую на нищенские лохмотья, но вид его говорил лучше всяких слов.

– Мистер Сорока, да вы аморальны, как детское порно, – драматично зашипел Фредди.

Том Мэгпай утомленно вздохнул (и, наверное, возвел очи горе, Соло не видел).

– Съебись отсюда, – велел он Мэиру, и тот быстро ретировался.

Фредди так быстро и неровно дышал, что воздух выходил со свистом, словно при удушье.

– Малыш, – неожиданно нежно поинтересовался Мэгпай. – А ты думал, что только тебе так повезло? Что только с тобой у меня дела?

– Да я знаю, что у тебя со всеми дела, Том, но, блин, Мэир? Да как же ты вляпался-то…

– Не может быть, чтобы ты, при твоем уровне осведомленности, не знал, какие у меня с ним дела…

– Знаю. Этот придурок опасен.

– Не думаю. Он умный парень, только косит под дурачка.

– А со мной у тебя еще будут дела? Видишь, как я быстро зарываю топор войны. Ни с кем я так не унижался, Томми.

– Быстро учишься.

– Оправдываю ожидания.

– Ты мне еще понадобишься, дорогой, это совершенно точно.

– Тебе, правительству или Ордену?

– Помолчи, дурачок. Ты, я вижу, уже тоже дошел до кондиции.

– Меня просто доконало шампанское, а ведь я даже не нюхал, – покладисто ответил Фредди, подошел к Мэгпаю и поцеловал его в скулу – почти целомудренно. Только голос у него вибрировал, выдавая дрожь тела. – Но больше всего ты, ты доконал. Ненавижу тебя, Том. Никого так еще не ненавидел в своей жизни.

– Не того ты выбрал человека, чтобы втюриться, малыш, – ласково сказал Мэгпай.

– Не тебе судить, – огрызнулся Фредди.

– Да уж конечно, где мне, блядь, разобраться, что в мозгах у нынешней молодежи, – хмыкнул Мэгпай. – В голове сплошные мультики, думают членом, драма на драме, а потом раз, и всё зашибись. Колдунство ебаное.

– Может, у тебя магический член, а, мистер Сорока?

– Просто вы шустрые больно ублюдки, дорогуша.

– Хватит посыпать пеплом наши красивые головы. От тебя так и несет этим арабом. Или, блядь, евреем? Неважно, все равно он дрянь. Подбираешь всякую дрянь, Том.

– Это Сен-Лоран, Фредди, – усмехнулся Мэгпай. – Ты ведь тоже тащишься по бабскому парфюму, так что не лицемерь.

– Да мне по барабану. Поцелуй меня. И вытри эту шлюшескую помаду. Хотя нет, не вытирай. 

– Какой же ты ебанутый, Фредди.

– Такой же, как ты, Томми. Такой же, как ты.


	6. Человек и собака

На самом деле Соло вовсе не был ошарашен. Он ожидал чего-то подобного. То, что Фредди внезапно посетила гибельная страсть, нарисовалось на его лице яснее ясного еще на вечере у Мелисандры.

Однако внезапно мир показался Соло большим, пустым и холодным.

Он бы смог полюбить, если бы нашелся кто-то. Смог бы, точно.

Но пока никого не находилось.

Даже Мэделин не нашлось в пылкой извивающейся под музыку толпе, хотя вот только что здесь мелькало ее вызывающе прозрачное платье и пламенные рыжие волосы.

Он позвонил ей – телефон не отвечал; он позвонил Фредди – и тут ему тоже никто не ответил. Впрочем, с Фредди всё было понятно. А Мэделин пришла на вечеринку одна; наверное, и ушла одна – как независимая кошечка.

Они с Соло никогда даже словом не намекали на возможность каких-то «серьезных» отношений, но сейчас почему-то захотелось именно с этой рыжеволосой веснушчатой девицей поехать домой, заняться любовью и вместе уснуть под большим теплым одеялом.

Она никогда не напрягала Соло – ела идеально, не говорила лишнего, смеялась в меру, была скупа на эмоции, пахла тонко, не сопела во сне, не портила воздух, не рассыпала волосы по дому, зубные щетки всегда приносила с собой и так же ненавязчиво уносила, не оставляла у Соло ни трусиков, ни помады.

Идеальная женщина, если так посмотреть. Соло ведь почти все люди раздражали именно в физиологическом смысле: он едва переносил, как они жуют, глотают жидкость, жестикулируют, заикаются, кашляют, нервно теребят ремешок часов или помпон на шапке, пожирают конфеты без меры, шелестя упаковкой, потеют и упиваются своими смехотворными попытками понравиться друг другу. Он видел вокруг одни лишь неврозы, а не людей – сразу подмечал точку невротического мучения в других, считывал эмоции и видел их причину, но не сочувствовал, нет, не сочувствовал. Эмпатии у него было как у курицы.

Но Мэделин принадлежала к роду эльфов, которые появлялись и таяли, как дым. Именно ее образ толкнул Соло написать книгу об эльфийском мире, который проступает через человеческий и незаметно для людей порабощает его.

Он позвонил еще раз, потом еще, а потом внезапно решил, что хватит, в нем вспучилась чернильной тучей гордость; вышел на улицу, поймал такси и поехал домой. Реальность приятно расплывалась перед глазами – дождь размывал город до импрессионистского пятна, а еще в крови бесновались порошок и выпивка. Если бы Соло родился в девятнадцатом или даже двадцатом веке, он бы сравнил огни за окном кэба с россыпью бриллиантов сквозь черный муар или с глазами тысяч черных кошек в темной египетской пирамиде, но он подумал лишь о том, что это, пожалуй, круче любых фотообоев на его макбуке.

Скоро он задремал, в каком-то полусне добрался до собственной квартиры, рухнул на постель и провалился в черную яму. А проснулся от совсем негромкого звука – шуршания шин автомобиля, остановившегося перед входом. Хотя следом раздался лай собаки, и вон он уже лупил по ушам в ночной тишине.

Соло выглянул из-за шторы, тут же стремительно натянул штаны, набросил куртку, выбежал из квартиры и в кое-как надетых кроссовках пошлепал по лестнице вниз.

К тому времени какой-то незнакомец уже помог Мэделин выбраться из кэба и теперь держал ее почти в объятьях.

Да ладно, «почти» было здесь излишне.

Мэделин выглядела заплаканной, белое платье было порвано в нескольких местах, волосы в грязи и слиплись, но больше всего Соло поразили кровоподтеки и быстро наливавшиеся синяки на ее лице, шее, плечах и руках. И даже на ногах, сообразил он спустя секундой позже. В довершение всего Мэдди была босой.

– Что случилось?

Мэделин зарыдала, словно ее неожиданно включили в розетку, а незнакомец ответил вместо нее развязным низким голосом:

– Ваша девушка – почти жертва изнасилования. Три дебила напали на нее у выхода с какой-то вечеринки. Искала такси, а нашла приключений – вернее, нашла бы, если бы на пути не попался я. Так что, милейший, вы должны меня благодарить. Жаль только платья – насколько я вижу, это Вествуд.

Соло перевел взгляд на этого человека и сразу слегка ошалел: когда-то он видел на одной известной гравюре (Дюрер – не Дюрер) профиль Мефистофеля – так вот, перед ним воздвиглась точная копия.

Всего в этом человеке было слишком, и на миг Соло показалось, что он смотрит на что-то очень неприличное. Как будто в двадцать пятом кадре замелькал грязный порнофильм.

Незнакомец был чересчур ярок, слащав, лощен, напомажен и в то же время донельзя потрепан, неряшлив и вызывающ в каждом своем движении. Раз преодолев смущение, глаз оторвать от него уже не получалось: всклокоченные черные блестящие волосы, многодневная щетина, смуглая кожа, брови вразлет, точеный длинный нос, но больше всего выбивали из привычного фона глаза – будто бы густо подведенные, но на самом деле просто окаймленные слишком длинными, густыми и темными ресницами, горящие, как уголь, абсолютно безумные и странно веселые. И еще зубы – белые, острые, вампирские, открытые в широкой людоедской усмешке, которая так и звала по этим зубам дать с размаху, и много-много раз.

Незнакомец был высок, худощав и одет в рыжее пальто, когда-то изысканное, но с тех пор пережившее пару вселенских потопов. С шеи змеей в несколько колец свисал безразмерный черный шарф, по виду связанный самой чертовой бабушкой. 

Соло так засмотрелся, что на пару минут даже забыл о подруге.

– Я понимаю, что мое обаяние безмерно, – подмигнул ему неизвестный спаситель, – однако пора бы уже впустить нас в теплый дом.

И правда: дождь кончился, но похолодало. Соло взял под локоть Мэделин и прошел с ней во входную дверь. За спиной снова взлаяла собака, а потом пронеслась стрелой на лестницу и рванула вверх, словно учуяла, на каком этаже находится квартира Соло.

– Очень многие жаждут приютить нас с Гримом на ночлег, а то и на неделю, но именно вам выпало это удовольствие, и даже вдвойне: мы остаемся не только на ночлег, но и на завтрак! – довольно провозгласил незнакомец.

– Хотя бы имя свое назовите, – сказал Соло, поняв, что уже сдался – безо всякой борьбы.

– Роберт Диккенс, к вашим услугам. Ваше имя я знаю, не утруждайтесь. Да и кто не знает столь многообещающего молодого гения, не так ли?

И он скользнул в двери вслед за Соло и Мэделин.

– Не сердись на него… – простучала зубами девушка, когда он отвел ее в ванную. – Он странный… и раздражающий… но если бы ты видел, как он отшил этих гадов… Он улыбался, все время улыбался, а потом повернулся к ним… и я не знаю, что он сделал… Они сильно испугались.

– Кто это был?

– Какие-то пакистанцы… мне кажется… Ужасные типы. Они что-то говорили про мое платье… про то, что только шлюхи такое носят… И что таких, как я…

Она снова разревелась, растирая по лицу давно потекшую тушь.

– А он… вышел, словно ниоткуда… И эта собака… она небольшая, но тогда показалась мне просто огромной, с теленка… Огромной и черной… выскочила и оскалилась… Наверное, они всё же бежали от собаки, а не от Роберта… хотя мне казалось, что его они испугались больше… А ведь у него даже оружия не было… Никакого...

– Налить тебе ванну?

– Да, пожалуйста.

Оставив Мэделин лежать в ароматной пене, Соло поднял обрывки платья и отнес их в мусорный мешок.

Диккенс и его пес спали вповалку на белоснежном кожаном диване, укрывшись диковинным пальто, причем оба звучно храпели. Соло постоял над чудной парочкой, потом сходил в спальню, взял там шерстяное одеяло, осторожно стащил со спящих пальто, укрыл их одеялом и, поколебавшись, повесил пальто на плечики к своей одежде в гардероб.

***

Утром Соло проснулся от грохота.

Мэделин спала рядом, тихо и расслабленно, и Соло на секунду почудилось, что минувшая ночь ему приснилась. Видеть медно-рыжие волосы, разметавшиеся по подушке, стало уже привычно и, что там скрывать, приятно. Соло задумался, что, может быть, не надо ничего менять, и оно всё само подойдет к гармоничному финалу. Тут как с книгами – стоит только начать, дойти до четверти текста, а дальше роман пишет себя сам, иногда очень удивляя автора и предлагая такие сюжетные ходы, которые изначально даже отдаленно не видны. Дорога, как говорится, открывается за поворотами.

Грохот раздавался из кухни, и довольно отчетливо, хотя кухня располагалась этажом ниже, а квартира была оснащена хорошей звукоизоляцией.

И не только грохот, но еще звон, и бренчание, и изредка лай, и музыка, и чей-то мягкий приятный голос, то мурлыкавший, а то весьма громко распевавшийся, так что и на улице, наверное, прохожие его слышали.

Соло даже различил мелодию, ну, ее трудно было не узнать.

– Порой женщины и босоногие слуги останавливались вблизи, но вскоре уходили прочь, а где-то там, в холодной дали, рычали дикие львы... и приближались двое всадников… и выл ветер… выл ветер!

Соло слышал десятки исполнений этой песни, и старомодных, и современных, но, пожалуй, еще никогда – такого жизнерадостного. Певца очень воодушевляло рычание львов, и он бурно приветствовал двух всадников, а завывания ветра приводили его в восторг.

Соло лежал и думал, что от этого персонажа ему уже не избавиться, он так и просился в книгу. Пожалуй, придется дать ему одну из ведущих ролей – настолько он сразу занял мысли. И отлично, что жанр нового романа – неоготика, ведь понятно, кого великолепно мог воплотить этот безумец. Допустим, можно поселить его в одиноком доме на болотах, и собака отлично вписывается, ну а потом, в ненастье, в преддверии Самайна, начнется Дикая охота, и как же все удивятся в окрестностях, как удивятся, когда начнется беспредел, все эти кровавые убийства… непохожие на совершенные человеком… и вообще очень странные, странные вещи…  Даже имя не придется менять, лучше ничего не найдешь – наверняка этот сумасброд придумал себе псевдоним, но как же удачно!

– Такой шум стоит, такой беспорядок! О покое можно только мечтать... – завели внизу песню по новой, и собака приветствовала повтор густым лаем. – Торгаши пьют мое вино, да-да, мое вино… Хей-хей!

В какой-то момент Соло ясно услышал еще и звуки беглой игры на рояле, но этого-то уж точно быть не могло: не имелось рояля в этой квартире и, насколько знал Соло, вообще в этом доме.

Поскольку Мэделин спала, будто под наркозом, Соло встал, стараясь не шуметь, и медленно спустился в кухню. Еще на лестнице на него нахлынули дивные ароматы готовящейся еды, так что слюна заполнила рот. Пожалуй, так в этом холостяцком жилище никогда еще не пахло.

– Глазам не могу поверить, – искренне признался он. – Вы всё это нашли в моем холодильнике?

– О, там хватит еще на двенадцать званых обедов, но, похоже, вы совершенно не пользуетесь блестящими возможностями. Творческие люди часто забывают о прозе жизни. Эйнштейн варил часы вместо яйца, так что вы можете не комплексовать.

– Эйнштейн и носков не носил, так что, пожалуй, я не буду следовать всем привычкам гениев.

– Мэдди еще спит? – невинно спросил Диккенс.

– Да, отходняк от стресса, видимо. Может и до обеда проспать.

– Ну, тогда мы с вами позавтракаем вдвоем. Вот яичница с беконом, вот запеченное мясо, картофельный салат, тосты, апельсиновый сок, кофе, сливки, а еще я испек сливовый пирог.

– Боже милосердный, вы встали на рассвете?

– Я не сплю долго, мистер Нокс.

– Просто Соло.

– Мой дорогой Соло, – тут же исправился Диккенс, посмеиваясь, – я не сплю долго, поскольку страшно боюсь что-то пропустить в жизни. Например, сегодня я увидел дивный рассвет, пока курил на балконе. А еще видел драку двух котов. И спешащего куда-то священника-англиканца. Молодой, русоволосый и очень серьезный святой отец. Редко сейчас увидишь подобное в современном Лондоне. Чаще встретишь факиха или имама.

– Потому вы поете эту песню?

– А что не так в этой песне? – поднял бровь Диккенс.

– Ну вы же наверняка знаете, что многие усматривают в ней отсылку к Книге Исаии: вот это самое – приготовляют стол, смотрят с сторожевой башни… «Ибо сказал мне Господь: пойди, поставь сторожа; пусть он сказывает, что увидит. И увидел он едущих попарно всадников... и вслушивался он прилежно, с большим вниманием и закричал, как лев: «Господин мой! На страже стоял я весь день и на месте моем оставался целые ночи: и вот, едут люди, всадники на конях попарно... пал, пал Вавилон, и все идолы богов его лежат на земле разбитые»…

Диккенс сладко-сладко расплылся в своей фирменной ухмылке, так что видны стали коренные зубы, не менее белые, чем острые резцы.

– Какой начитанный юноша. Мой дорогой, вы радуете меня всё больше и больше. Вы, наверное, и в церковь ходите?

– В детстве мама постоянно меня водила туда. Она католичка.

– Вот как? – оживился Диккенс, ловко раскладывая по тарелкам горы еды (это никак не могло называться простым завтраком, но Соло не стал протестовать и охотно пододвинул к себе свою гору). Собака уже сидела над своим куском мяса, правда, сырого, и выглядела так, будто не прочь еще и от лодыжки Соло откусить немного. – Как интересно! А отец?

– Отец, в общем, тоже потомственный католик, но он больше атеист… или агностик, как он себя называет. Он говорит всегда: «Я не хочу верить, я хочу знать!».

– Каков проныра! – расхохотался Диккенс. – Кто же не хочет, но разве так интересно?

– Если честно, – пробубнил Соло, уплетя за обе щеки мясо, – вы вылитый дьявол. Я теряюсь, как мне к вам обращаться. Напрашивается и «чувак», и «сэр», и даже «сударь», а временами вообще «сир». Вы всё время меняетесь, как отражение в воде. Это странно.

– О, ваши метания говорят не о том, что я непостоянен, а лишь о том, что вы непостоянны. Это вы как отражение в воде, Соло, вы еще ни с чем не определились.

– С чем, например?

– Да с той же верой. Или с тем, нравлюсь я вам или нет.

– Да ладно, с этим-то я точно определился. Вы мне нравитесь, хотя и раздражаете, конечно. Вы подозрительно крепко вчера обнимали мою девушку, ворвались в мой дом без приглашения, сейчас хозяйничаете на моей кухне. Как это может не раздражать?

– Как это может не нравиться? – подмигнул Диккенс.

– Вот именно.

– Ну а с верой?

– Мне нравится эстетика католичества, – признался Соло. – Она меня завораживает. Пусть я считаю всё библейской мифологией, но это мощная, яркая, пронзительная, озаряющая разум мифология. В ней же сконцентрированы – и местами утрированы – все коллективные бессознательные архетипы, это как рана человеческого рода – никогда не заживет.

– Ну, дорогой мой, к сожалению, теперь мы в меньшинстве, – цокнул языком Диккенс. – Религия двадцать первого века – это ислам, как бы мы ни противились.

– Мне не очень хочется в это верить. Несмотря на то, что я не особо верующий.

– Но тут именно так и получается, как хотел ваш отец: не надо верить, мы знаем. Ползучая исламизация по всей Европе. И, к сожалению, мы сами в этом виноваты. Хваленый мультикультурализм… порой это хорошая подпитка для религиозного фундаментализма. Положа руку на сердце – мусульманам ведь даже не обязательно становиться большинством, им просто нужно объять самые важные города. Уже года через два в Англии и в Уэльсе мусульман, посещающих мечети, будет больше, чем посещающих еженедельную мессу. Это простая статистика.

– Вам это важно?

– Учитывая, что мою скромную церковь власти выставили на торги, и ее купили под мечеть, то да – важно.

– Вашу церковь?..

– Я бывший падре, дорогой мой Соло. Да, не пучьте глаза, я католический священник, служил в небольшой церкви в Кобридже. Церковь закрыли, потому что в нее почти перестали ходить. Сорок прихожан осталось, роковое число, не так ли? Продали здание за 80 тысяч фунтов. Конечно, эти деньги переданы в фонд архиепархии и распределены внутри католической общины. Но все равно печально, не так ли? Церковь была построена в тридцатых годах. И хотя приобретатели твердили в момент сделки, что здание обязательно сохранят в неизменном виде, прекрасно понятно, что всё изменится, всё! И вдвойне мне печально, что церковь хотели купить и другие люди… коммерсанты, например, поклонники чистогана, ну и пусть бы… но попечители выбрали именно мусульманскую общину. Логично, ведь их мечеть рядом, на той же улице. И такое, мой мальчик, произошло не однажды, а стало будничной практикой. Церкви, которые скупаются для создания мечетей, уже исчисляются сотнями. Британия стремительно переходит в ислам.

– Я читал об этом, и не раз, но…

– Но вам не было больно, ведь вы же не бывший проповедник, спивающийся в компании со своим псом.

– Вы добровольно сложили с себя сан?

– Принципиально, – кивнул Диккенс. – Слово Божье здесь больше не нужно никому.

– Не сочли это испытанием?

– Может быть, – пожал плечами Диккенс. – Может быть, это именно оно и было, но я его не выдержал. И теперь я проповедую только бутылке виски.

– Вы привираете, Диккенс. Глядя на вас, я не могу в это поверить. Хотя, с одной стороны, вроде бы все логично… вы выглядите, как эксцентричный алкаш… но с другой… нет, все не так, за этим что-то иное…

– Возможно, я привираю. Возможно, я что-то затеял и не брошу борьбы. Но пока я в раздумьях, ступать ли на этот путь.

– И чем вы занимаетесь, пока в раздумьях?

– Хожу по хосписам, мой милый, и утешаю умирающих. Впрочем, я везде нахожу потерявших надежду на спасение, утративших веру в смысл жизни и утешаю их. Это я умею. Я нахален – и я удивительно талантливый проповедник. Однако лучше всего я умею плести интриги и пудрить людям мозги – ведь я имел дело с Ватиканом, пусть и не слишком близко. Да и вообще это мой настоящий природный дар, а в священники я пошел по семейной линии – дед, отец и дядя были англиканскими пасторами, ну а меня занесло в латинский обряд.

– А вы… знаете еще таких же священников? Чьи церкви разрушили и продали?..

– О, это вопрос, не льем ли мы друг другу слезы в жилетки, собираясь кружком обделенных? Существуют ли группы священников, разочаровавшихся в вере? Форумы, может быть? Пишем ли мы друг другу письма, пропускаем ли по бутылочке, играем ли на рояле рождественские гимны в четыре руки? Да, я знаю таких. И тех, кто продолжил служить в других местах, и тех, кто ушел из церкви, как и я. Но это лишь умножает мою горечь. Так что да, потому я и пою песню про Вавилон, вы попали в мое самое больное место, Соло. Такой юный, а уже умеете ранить. Слышали о Сэвил-Тауне, это пригород Дьюсбери?

– Читал.

– Вы всё читаете, Соло, а я туда ездил, чтобы убедиться воочию. Когда мне говорили, что там остался один процент белого населения, я слышал лишь абстрактную единицу. Но это несколько тысяч жителей – больше четырех – против пяти десятков коренных жителей. Я родился большим любителем различных удовольствий, хотя и служил потом Церкви, но это не искоренить. Так вот, женщине, не закрывшей лицо, ходить там опасно. Женщине в красивом платье с низким декольте, женщине в тонких чулках – ходить там смертельно. Мороженое мне продавала девушка в никабе. Вместо пабов – мечети, везде халяльные лавки, на дверях арабская вязь… Это Западный Йоркшир, Соло, но живет он теперь по чужим обычаям. Изначально трудолюбивые люди с Ближнего Востока и из Юго-Восточной Азии прибыли работать на местных текстильных фабриках – такие скромные, такие старательные… Но ислам – вещь, которая не растворяется в английском чае. Она нигде не растворяется. И теперь дети и внуки бывших швей и окрасчиков тканей считают эту землю своей. Скандал в Дьюсбери начался с того, что одна газета узнала: в школе эти люди учат считать западную культуру злом, а мы же так долго были уверены, что наша цивилизация – универсальная и единственно правильная. Британия еще помнит времена империи, не так много времени прошло, на самом-то деле…. Это уму непостижимо, насколько на самом деле близки вещи, которые кажутся нам разделенными Стиксом… Люди сегодня боятся поздравлять друг друга с Рождеством. Послать открытку с краснощеким Санта-Клаусом или раздать на улицах сладости в Сочельник – это уже тянет на настоящий подвиг. Меня приняла в свой дом женщина, которой по возрасту ближе к восьмидесяти, ее зовут Джин, – и она живет там одна, дети и внуки уехали в Бирмингем. И она боится выйти на улицу. Но Джин – стойкий солдатик и клянется умереть на своей земле. Хотя после смерти ее мужа к ней зашел сосед-пакистанец и молча протянул записку с предложением купить ее дом. Ему было плевать на смерть старика, на чувства бедной вдовы, да он и затруднился бы выразить поддержку, почти не зная английского языка. Да, Соло, они все мечтают, чтобы последние белые убрались из этого района – и тогда это будет город в городе. Я скрасил, как мог, вечер Джин – мы пели песни, читали и обсуждали Библию, пекли и ели яблочный пирог, играли в скрэббл; она подарила мне черный шарф, который я сейчас ношу, еще пару шарфов, шапку и свитер… Не выходя никуда из дома, она вяжет много шарфов, надеясь, что они хоть кому-то когда-то будут нужны. Но они, конечно, не нужны, как и она сама. У нее даже собаки нет.

Грим выразительно гавкнул.

– Да, Грим, ты не устаешь мне напоминать о том, как хорошо, что ты у меня есть. Или я у тебя?

– А что это за порода?

– Это тайваньская собака; впрочем, на самом Тайване ее зовут формозской. Мало кто разводит эту собаку в Старом Свете, но мне нравится ее характер. Бесстрашная, активная, преданная хозяину и очень недоверчивая. Прямо как я, – Диккенс снова ухмыльнулся. – Идеальна на охоте.

– Охоте на кого? – осторожно уточнил Соло.

– На любой охоте, – непринужденно ответил Диккенс, помахивая десертной вилкой. – Мало ли что может случиться? Вы ведь сами прекрасно знаете, дражайший Соло, жизнь иногда кладет на обе лопатки любой вымысел. Еще пирога?


	7. Ихтис

В воскресенье Соло гулял в Кенсингтонских садах с Уотерсом. Это быстро вошло в привычку – оба находили компанию друг друга приятной. Кроме того, Уотерса можно было бы назвать куратором Соло от МИ-5, если бы Соло вообще кто-то курировал.

Он ожидал, что ему будут диктовать хоть какие-то правила, но нет – ему ничего не диктовали. А деньги меж тем продолжали течь на счет постоянным потоком – гораздо более постоянным, чем чья-то любовь. Новую книгу он писал быстрее, чем изначально планировал, с ней уже скрупулезно работал редактор – рыжеволосая женщина с озорными веснушками на носу, глубоким грудным голосам и неутомимостью робота. Джулианна Мердок. Соло посчитал ее фамилию хорошим знаком для начинающего писателя.

В этот раз беседа Уотерса и Соло крутилась вокруг новостей – впрочем, так или иначе они всегда обсуждали новости за прошедшую неделю-две.

Но сначала они обсудили, в очередной раз, смерть признанного гения – Парвиза Саида. Обоим искренне нравились его книги, и оба искренне грустили.

Иногда Соло думал, что никто не понимает его так хорошо, как Уотерс. Он ощущал себя с ним удивительно спокойно. Как будто его, наконец, нашел духовный отец, без всякой фальши интересовавшийся мнением сына по всем вопросам; в этом состояло выгодное отличие Уотерса от настоящего отца Соло, который больше любил вино, вкусную еду и женщин, чем семью и детей.

– Как выясняется, даже быть писателем в наше время опасно, – сокрушался Уотерс.

– Однако он же не написал ничего… – Соло помедлил, подыскивая слова, – ничего такого… запредельного. Скорее, он такой автор… знаете, восточный Умберто Эко. Ну да, много внимания уделяет католической церкви и явно симпатизирует святым отцам, но это скорее детективные сюжеты… В конце концов, у Брауна мы видим то же самое. Ну, условно, конечно, то же самое – разумеется, он более поверхностный, вглубь не копал никогда…

– О, вот тут вы ошибаетесь, мой дорогой друг, – возразил Уотерс, в очередной раз кидая палку своей собаке – та умчалась за ней, счастливо трепыхая ушами. – Книга такая у Саида есть, довольно опасная, только она пока в рукописи и не завершена… Он написал ее на три четверти… впрочем, там и так всё яснее ясного. Очевидно, Саид обсуждал ее со своим редактором, а тот египетского происхождения и мусульманин по вероисповеданию… Хотя он стопроцентный либерал, интеллектуал, не видно никаких связей с радикальными группировками. Мы плотно занимаемся этим делом, честно скажу. И будем проверять всех и каждого, кто контактировал с Саидом и мог бы узнать об этой рукописи. Я уверен, что именно в ней причина убийства.

– Что за книга?

– Он хотел назвать ее – «Религия Нарцисса». Рабочее название было таким.

– Я правильно понимаю, что Нарцисс – это…

– Мухаммед, да.

– Но это же бомба!

– Ну, не такая уж и бомба, ведь и раньше появлялись теории, что Мухаммед был одержим дьяволом, ну а попросту говоря, имел невротическое расстройство личности.

– Вы читали ее? – загорелся Соло.

– Читал, – кивнул Уотерс. – Не мог удержаться. Знаете, я ведь на самом деле атеист. Для меня всё это извращение сознания человеческого. И я не представляю, как люди в здравом уме могу спорить, биться, убивать друг друга – в двадцать первом веке, заметьте! – из-за иллюзии. Соло, я вправду не понимаю, может, вы, молодой и продвинутый, мне объясните, как, например, можно текстом в Сети оскорбить чувства верующих?  Романом? Карикатурой?  Как можно вообще оскорбить Бога. Если это высший разум и высшая сила, то мы всё равно понимаем в ней не больше, чем хорек в теории гомотопий. И уж точно этой непостижимой космической концепции безразлично мнение рядового блогера. Реагирует ли Млечный путь на крик «Дурак!» в его адрес? Если это иллюзия, возведенная в абсолют, то ее тоже оскорбить нельзя, поскольку это картинка в сюрреалистических реальностях разных людей. И каждый видит эту картинку в своем личном калейдоскопе. У кого-то она синяя, у кого-то зеленая, у кого-то Рафаэль, у кого-то кубизм. Вообще ничего не совпадает. То есть куда ни кинь, всюду клин. А другой вопрос – можно ли оскорбить чувства неверующего? Атеиста? Мои, например. И что я должен делать в этом случае? Может быть, мои чувства оскорбляют на каждом шагу религиозным фанатизмом и вообще активным проявлением веры – так или иначе. Но я молчу и улыбаюсь. Впрочем, генетически во мне есть уважение к христианству. И я восхищаюсь священниками англиканской и католической церкви, которые умудряются сохранять достоинство на фоне всех религиозных распрь. А если они сохранят самоиронию, я первый преклоню перед ними колени.

– Так что пишет Саид о Мухаммеде?

– Коротко – личность его должна быть пересмотрена, критически переосмыслена, так как у него развилось нарциссическое расстройство после известных личных проблем. Если вы помните, он не знал отца, мать умерла очень рано. Мог ли он после этого проповедовать любовь? Он проповедовал, впрочем, но именно это не очень зашло массам. А Мухаммед был очень умным человеком и быстро поменял концепцию, чтобы совпадать с менталитетом народа, ведущего свой род от горстки воинов, завоевавших пустыню. Мухаммед начал привлекать на свою сторону военных, миролюбие отошло на второй план. Это не мое мнение, так считает… считал Саид. В его рукописи – я по старинке ее так называю, разумеется, она есть в нескольких электронных и печатных копиях – содержатся совсем смелые высказывания. Он называет Мухаммеда «болезненным параноиком», кому бы это могло бы понравиться? Да ни одному мусульманину, и мы говорим вовсе о радикалах. Верующих здесь можно понять. Как любой нарцисс, откровенно пишет Саид, он сочетал манию величия и комплекс неполноценности. Скорее всего, ему действительно являлись божественные откровения, но кто докажет теперь, что это не было признаком расстройства? Или же он был гениальным манипулятором. Но самое опасное в книге Саида не в этом. К финалу он говорит не только о демистификации Пророка, но и о том, что каждый мусульманин должен принять факт, что дело веры – индивидуально. И что каждый человек прав, исповедуя ту религию, которая ближе его сердцу. Или вообще ничего не исповедуя. Для мусульман, которые очень нервно относятся к отступникам именно по вере, это тяжело принять. Помните ведь, когда ангел явился к беременной Агари, он провозгласил: «Будет твой сын, как дикий осел среди людей». То есть – очень воинственный.

– И вы думаете, что?

– Что неизданная, но почти полностью написанная книга такого содержания вполне могла стать поводом для фетвы.

– Но Уэльбек написал роман «Покорность» – и цел и невредим.

– Не скажите, Соло, Уэльбек посеял бурю. Вы, наверное, запамятовали, что в день его выхода расстреляли редакцию «Шарли Эбо»? В том числе друга Уэльбека, журналиста. 

– Конечно, знаю, причем из вторых уст – у Фредди тоже есть друг в редакции. Был. Не знаю, что сейчас с ним сталось – вроде уволился.

– Тем более. Впрочем, Уэльбек гонит волну на ислам давно, он покидал родину на многие годы в том числе из-за агрессии мусульманских общин. Но тут есть нюанс: Уэльбек всё же написал антиутопию, а Саид замахнулся на нон-фикшн.

– Всегда считал, что художественный роман более влиятелен, чем документалистика…

– Как сказать, мой дорогой Соло, как сказать… В общем, примите меры безопасности, если захотите что-нибудь эдакое написать. Наймите телохранителя, хотя бы.

– Недавно двое пакистанцев напали на Мэделин и едва не обесчестили ее, – признался Соло.

– Да что вы? Какой ужас!

– И вы не можете представить себе иронии судьбы! Ее спас католический священник! Правда, бывший священник. Но он произвел на меня большое впечатление. Этот как раз тот человек, о каких вы говорите: в нем до чертиков много иронии. Мне кажется, вам надо познакомиться, вы будете друг от друга в восторге! Он полон гнева, Уотерс. Гнева и смеха, это мне так понравилось. В наше время так мало страстных людей, все холодные и вялые, как рыбы. А от него идет адский жар. Наверное, вы посмеетесь, но я сначала его принял за Люцифера собственной персоной. Я именно так себе его представляю. Совершенно демонический человек, с бешеными глазами.

– Полон гнева, вы говорите? Насчет вялости вы правы, к сожалению. Да, пассивность и покорность, если вернуться к Уэльбеку. А вы сами, кстати, читали «Покорность»?

– Просмотрел в ридере, – улыбнулся Соло. – Наше поколение не читает, оно пролистывает. Этого нам достаточно, мы моментально высасываем информацию из всего, что под руку попадается.

– О где ты, моя безалаберная юность? – закатил глаза к небесам Уотерс. – Так, может, вы устроите нам ужин вместе с вашим демоническим соблазнителем? Мне стало интересно.

– О, без всяких проблем. Мне нравится, когда мои друзья дружат между собой.

На этом разговор исчерпал себя, так как они уже дошли до кафе и следующие полчаса посвятили кофе и кремовым пирожным. Бигль улегся на деревянные ступени веранды и ловил солнечных зайчиков. Листья уже стали бронзовыми, но до зимы еще, казалось, очень далеко.

***

Голос казался знакомым и пробирал до самого сердца. Голос, от которого внутри, в солнечном сплетении, какой-то маленький человечек, загадочный лепрекон, разбегался и проходился колесом, а затем делал кульбит.

Соло, не открывая глаз, перевернулся на другой бок, подставив ухо этому голосу – почти бессознательно.

Вещали из телевизора – он оставался включенным все время, пока Соло спал. Огромный плазменный экран навязчиво светился окном в иную реальность – выдуманную или настоящую, не поймешь – но напрасно: Соло не видел, что за этим окном происходит.

Ночью приходил Фредди, валялся прямо в модных ботинках на постели, пил из бутылки шампанское: ему предложили стать лицом нового аромата от Барберри, и он отмечал этот факт уже с пятым человеком подряд, поэтому приперся изрядно накачанным. Соло за компанию ужрался с ним в дерьмо и даже не заметил, как Фредди исчез.

Кажется, они говорили о том самом друге Фредди из «Шарли Эбо». Соло внезапно узнал, что он тоже сейчас болтается в Лондоне.

– Сначала ему вроде как хватило, – рассуждал Фредди, раскачивая бокалом с такой интенсивностью, что треть жидкости расплескивалась на простыни из египетского хлопка. – Он еще молодой, как-то не улыбалось так рисковать… Но знаешь, потом снова ринулся в бой – по-прежнему пишет смелое. Просто теперь внештатно, и хрен его поймаешь, подчищает хвосты. Хочешь, познакомлю?

Соло, конечно же, согласился – он любил новые знакомства, а этот француз – Гаспар Жёне – по рассказам казался той еще штучкой. Фредди обычно выбирал в друзья самых крутых и отвязных – и привлекательных внешне, сексуально органичных и изящных от природы, как он сам. Соло очень ценил привлекательных людей, не мог ненавидеть, даже если их убеждения противоречили его убеждениям, за красоту и животную притягательность многое мог простить. Он жадно ловил страсть в других – и упивался, если находил.

Особую слабость он испытывал к красоте голоса и красоте рук, поэтому сейчас всем телом повернулся к экрану, обратившись в один сплошной акустический локатор.

– В средние века ислам воспринимался христианами как наказание, как кара Господня, – говорил с экрана какой-то колдун, не иначе, кто еще мог таким голосом обладать? – Христиане считали, что они должны закалиться в этом горниле, выйти из него видевшими всё и как награду получить невиданный расцвет христианского мира. Мне интересно, верит ли в это кто-то до сих пор?

И тут Соло услышал шум и восклицания: невидимая аудитория сильно оживилась и начала выкрикивать что-то в знак согласия.

– Я благодарен моей дорогой Мэделин, что она пригласила меня на шоу легендарного Энтони Эткинса – иногда в мое сердце прокрадываются вполне земные мечты, и вот эта была одной из них. Да, я не был лишен тщеславия даже в ту пору, когда служил Господу нашему в церкви, но значит ли это, что я был плохим служителем?

Соло спустил подушку с лица на живот и открыл один глаз.

– Нет, я вовсе не думаю, что плохо служил Богу, потому что даже сейчас, сложив сан, я уверен в том, что могу послужить ему хорошо, значительно лучше, чем раньше, хотя и не так буквально. Мы ежедневно видим радикальные проявления чуждых нам религий, почему же мы ведем себя так скромно? Будем ли мы стадом агнцев, которых ведут на заклание, или покажем, что у нас тоже есть права?

Аудитория зашлась теперь уже громким криком – одобрительным.

– Я объявляю сегодня о создании движения «Ихтис». Мы сейчас точно вернулись на тысячи лет назад и стали ранними христианами. Снова стали оборванными дервишами, которые несут на свет то, что им рассказали в темноте, которые кричат с кровель то, что было им нашептано на ухо. Как написано в начале третьего века у Тертуллиана, мы все – маленькие рыбки, ведомые нашим ikhthus, мы рождаемся в воде и можем спастись не иначе, как пребывая в воде. Но от рыб мы вырастем до ловцов человеков, я вам обещаю, друзья мои. Мы бросим огонь в мир и будем охранять его, пока он не запылает. И мы учтем ошибки тех, кто стремился бороться против тех, кто не с нами. Вы все знаете судьбу Britain First? Их христианские патрули забрасывают яйцами. Их гонят, им кричат вслед: «Это наша страна, пошли вы!» Но мы будем умнее. Мы не будем формировать свои отряды из мордовородов-неонацистов и совать в руки прохожим листовки и кресты из дерева. Нет, все будет иначе.

– Вы призываете к новой форме террора? – поинтересовался ведущий Эткинс, белокурый комик в искристом пиджаке, известнейший шоумен Британии. Это его вечернее ток-шоу шло сейчас в эфире, и Соло вдруг враз понял, что сейчас – вечер, причем уже довольно глубокий, то есть он проспал весь день. – Это же разжигание межрелигиозной розни, мистер Диккенс! Что же вы делаете в моем эфире?

– О нет, любезный, я не призываю к террору. Я только призываю активнее служить Господу нашему и жестче отстаивать свои ценности. Я призываю больше просвещать и проповедовать, больше внимания уделять воспитанию детей и образованию, приблизить Бога к человеку, как сделал это Христос. И каждый, кто готов взять, так сказать, меч знания в свои руки, примкнет ко мне в активном просветительстве. Я раздам каждому, кто находится здесь сегодня, контакты офиса, где мы откроем наш центр. И начнем наш путь.

– А не боитесь, что ваш центр сожгут вместе с вами, мистер Диккенс, прежде чем вы поднимете этот меч?

– О, я ничего не боюсь, – улыбнулся Диккенс – ибо это был он, конечно же, и Соло смотрел на него во все глаза: одетого с иголочки, с лиловым шелковым платочком в кармане, глянцевого, как модель Армани, ничем не похожего на того растрепанного бродягу, который встретился им с Мэделин недавней ночью. – Я всегда был уверен, что бессмертен. Кроме того, я собираюсь набирать просветителей и другими методами. Я также объявляю, что каждый священник, каждый работник церкви – англиканской, католической или даже православной – может найти меня в социальных сетях или через мистера Эткинса, который великодушно мне поможет в этом благом деле, – и написать мне лично, если у них накопились вопросы. Я готов стать вашим старшим братом, моя братья по вере, и испить вместе с вами всю вашу боль.

Публика взорвалась аплодисментами, будто загипнотизированная, и народ повалил прямо на сцену, наплевав на ход съемок программы; ни один человек не миновал этого странного проповедника, будто запеченного в гламуре.

Впрочем, гламуром когда-то называли чары, подумал Соло. Он видел именно это и никак не мог объяснить. Он знал только, что его так же тянуло к Диккенсу, как зрителей ток-шоу, – несмотря на то, что он всего лишь смотрел телевизор в своей спальне, валяясь в постели с жуткой похмельной головной болью, несмотря на то, что его разум занимали совсем другие дела (например, недописанная книга) – и он должен был плевать на все эти просветительские идеи с высокой колокольни. Но его тянуло, как в бездну.

Тут затренькал телефон, и Соло вздрогнул, а потом поморщился от жизнерадостных трелей и вытащил из складок одеяла трубку.

– Привет, дорогой, это Уотерс, – приветливо сообщила трубка. – О, неужели я тебе разбудил? Помнишь, ты обещал устроить мне обед с неким… ироничным священником? Я полагаю, я совершенно точно понял, о ком ты говоришь. И полагаю, что время для встречи пришло – я даже настоятельно прошу тебя устроить эту встречу как можно раньше.

– Я понял, – сказал Соло, отключая звук у телевизора и наблюдая, как Диккенс хищно скалится каждому, кто подходит к нему и трясет ему руку, и взволнованно что-то рассказывает (а некоторые пытались эту руку поцеловать, не смущаясь работников шоу и самого Эткинса). – Я всё устрою.


	8. Хороший писатель

После шоу всё стремительно завертелось.

Здание, которое Диккенс представил будущим центром христианского просвещения, действительно сожгли – не прошло и недели после заявлений нового проповедника в телеэфире. Однако чудесным образом никто не пострадал, а Диккенс ответил на поджог язвительными комментариями в твиттере.

– Дело сделано, – писал он. – Здание, которое вы сожгли, было просто зданием. А то, что вы так стремитесь уничтожить, всегда с нами.

Соло морщился от высокого слога, которым Диккенс намекал на уход в глубокое подполье, но все равно читал. Твиттер бывшего священника взломали через несколько часов после записи, однако через короткое время восстановили.

Настоящий центр просвещения был, очевидно, создан в даркнете – Диккенс и не помышлял открывать реальный офис. Если он и вербовал сторонников, то явно не из тех людей, что пришли к неприметному зданию где-то на окраине – пока то еще не сгорело. Однако для каждого пришедшего он находил ласковое и проникновенное слово, каждому улыбался, с каждым здоровался и прощался за руку. Люди уходили окрыленными, некоторые держали под мышкой напечатанную на дешевой бумаге Библию, как будто бы нашли ее в этом мире впервые. Почти на всех лицах цвели улыбки.

Соло видел это всё на видео в интернете и читал в новостях. Диккенс нисколько не прятался и раздавал интервью направо и налево, не пропуская ни одной телепередачи и ни одного крупного интернет-канала, ни одного блога.

Соло однажды почти целый день провел за просмотром такого контента, хотя толком не понимал, зачем ему это надо. Ему просто было приятно слушать Диккенса. К слову, он еще раз заметил, как меняется интерфейс новостей – новости о проповеднике подавались в  приятном для глаза оттенке и более читабельным шрифтом, чем остальные. Новость о сожжении центра была подана в крайне болезненном, каком-то гангренозном цвете, очень неприятном. На других сайтах она окрасилась в красный, как загустевшая кровь.

Кроме того, на Соло вывалилась куча других новостей о поджогах и погромах, устроенных радикальными мусульманскими группировками; он с удивлением узнал, что сгорела милая маленькая англиканская церковь рядом с «будущим офисом» Диккенса – попала под раздачу. Церковь Соло очень нравилась, кроме того, славилась богатой историей, и он порядком опечалился.

Листал он и инстаграм Мэделин, насчитывавший около полутора миллионов подписчиков: оказывается, на шоу, начало которого Соло проспал, она рассказала о попытке изнасилования и о своем спасении. Впрочем, Соло имел шанс посмотреть шоу целиком в интернет-канале Эткинса, так что особо ничего не потерял. Мэдди светилась, как новогодний елочный шар, когда говорила об этом случае, не испытывала ни малейшего стыда и держала гордую осанку. Под финал шоу она сделала объявление – что вместе с несколькими сверхмодными фотографами и молодым блогером Фредериком Кавендишем открывает проект, в котором будут участвовать модели-мусульманки (настоящие или бывшие).

– Мы откровенно покажем их роскошнейшую красоту, – заявила Мэдди.

Журнал Exposed тут же подтвердил свое участие в смелом замысле, потом нарисовалось еще несколько изданий. Мэдди обещала распределить фотосессию по всем участникам, чтобы каждый получил свой эксклюзив.

Фредди за эти дни успел широко анонсировать проект в своем блоге и в соцсетях, а также написал с десяток колонок на тему красоты, свободы, понимания женщиной своего места в мире и современном феминизме – разумеется, он не мог не воспользоваться ситуацией.

Словом, жизнь вокруг кипела, и только Соло чувствовал себя выброшенным на обочину. Его книга впервые показалась ему какой-то тусклой, оторванной от жизни – просто сказка, по сути, хотя и насквозь символичная.

Он с каким-то неясным чувством разочарования в себе констатировал, что даже не ревнует Мэдди к Диккенсу – хотя между ними явно что-то назревало. Он не ревновал Мэдди к Диккенсу так же, как не ревновал Фредди к Мэгпаю – ну, ревность, конечно, была, но какая-то вялая, не жгучая эссенция, а слабый водный раствор. Он их всех отлично понимал – яркое всегда тянется к яркому.

Что он мог сделать? Что делают писатели обычно?

Соло подумал, что писатели чаще всего не приносят в мир собственные идеи – нет, они видят идеи других и потом объединяют их в своих книгах. И Соло вознамерился поступить так же.

Он решил устроить вечеринку и собрать на нее всех своих новых знакомых – и тех, с кем ему было обещано знакомство.

Он решил собрать вместе Уотерса, Мэгпая, Мэделин, Фредди, Диккенса и Гаспара Жёне. Ему казалось, что это будет великолепный букет. Ну и красотки, из тех, с кем Мэдди делала проект, не помешали бы. Еще Соло пригласил Мелисанду и несколько редакторов издательств, с которыми работал – или хотел поработать.

Много шампанского и политические разговоры, что может быть лучше?

***     

В организации вечеринки ему вызвалась помочь Мэдди. Она сразу забраковала квартиру Соло и предложила свой дом – к слову, Соло не бывал в нем ни разу.

Сейчас, когда ему представился случай побывать там, он был поражен – только теперь до него дошло, что красотка Мэделин из того же самого круга, что и Фредди.

Она владела собственным домом (о владениях родителей речи тут даже не шло) в Суррее, на Гранвилл Роуд, рядом с прославленными на весь мир гольф-полями Сент-Джордж Хилл. На «ягуаре» Соло они догнали от центра Лондона до этого рая за сорок минут.

Особняк, сложенный из рыжего камня, с высокими стрельчатыми белыми окнам и необычной голубой черепичной крышей, очаровывал с первого взгляда. За ним просматривался большой сад – не слишком ухоженный, зато просторный, полный раскидистых, свободных деревьев.

Внутренности дома тоже привели Соло в восторг, особенно большая гостиная: белый потолок, белое ковровое покрытие на полу, фиолетовые и золотисто-песочные стены, белые диваны с фиолетовыми, бордовыми и зелеными малиновыми подушками, окна в пол, бордовые торшеры по углам, круглые столики из мореного дуба и камин с огромным зеркалом над ним. Светлое, модное, свежее пространство, где дышалось легко, где так и хотелось выпить вина и ни о чем больше в жизни не беспокоиться.

– Ну вот, здесь мы и зажжем! – провозгласила Мэдди, падая на один из диванов и раскидывая руки в стороны.

Соло присел к ней и погладил волнистые рыжие волосы.

– Ты в порядке?

– О, я, конечно, в порядке. Почему я должна быть не в порядке? Всё прекрасно. Это один из самых крутых проектов, что я делала в жизни, – с девушками из восточных стран. Есть очень красивые, я приведу несколько знакомых, как ты просил.

– Я хочу посмотреть на этого Жёне, о котором столько пел Фредди.

– Мне тоже интересно, – кивнула Мэдди. – Чтобы Фредди кем-то восхищался – да это фантастика!

– Ага. Он должен быть безупречен, этот француз.

– Будем пить сидр и вишневый ликер! Виски и шампанское! И никаких ограничений! Никаких запретов!

– Не забывай, что там будет мой весьма пожилой друг Уотерс и бывший католический священник. А судя по его действиям и словам, не очень-то бывший.

– В доме шесть спален, четыре гостиные, комната отдыха и столовая. Как думаешь, каждый ли найдет себе приют?

– А ты богатая сучка, Мэдди, – улыбнулся Соло.

– Я-то да. Но ты у родителей Фредди не бывал. И не надо тебе, а то разовьется комплекс неполноценности.

Соло промолчал.

***

Пили, конечно, не только вишневый ликер с грейпфрутовым соком, хотя все отдали ему должное. Пили и крюшон, и сидр, и эль, и виски. Ели мясные пироги, шотландские яйца, а на десерт – медовое мороженое из Корнуэлла. С каждым глотком атмосфера теплела, и, как Соло и ожидал, все оказались чрезвычайно друг другом увлечены.

Алкоголь лился рекой; прибывшие девушки-модели добавляли огонька. На самом деле, почти никто из них буквально не исповедовал ислам – они просто происходили из мусульманских стран и родились в религиозных семьях, от которых сбежали, а у некоторых и родители оказались коптами или христианами. Алоли была египтянкой, дочерью дипломата, который долгое время работал в Саудовской Аравии, но сама ислам не исповедовала; Тара оказалась сомалийской мусульманкой, она выросла в племени кочевников; Кенза и Хана родились в Тунисе, но рано переехали одна в Лондон, другая в Париж, при этом родители Ханы вообще без особого пиетета относились к религии, равно отмечая как христианские, так и мусульманские праздники и позволяя дочери употреблять алкоголь; Аини родилась в Ливане, но сама себя мусульманской не считала, так как тоже переехала подростком в Европу и сейчас жила в Дании. И наконец, Нади родилась в смешанном браке от суданца и немки, и ее отец действительно исповедовал ислам, но мать была атеисткой.

Всё это Соло выяснил, с удовольствием болтая за бокалом шампанского с темнокожими и золотокожими девушками, похожими на дикие ароматные цветы. Возможно, Мэдди и права, думал он, что обратила внимание на Диккенса; возможно, каждому нужна свежая кровь.

При этом Соло заметил, что мужчины, конечно, широко улыбались девушкам, но в основном были заняты друг другом – Уотерс без отрыва дискутировал о чем-то в углу с Диккенсом, Фредди трепался с Хантером, Мэгпаем и Мелисандрой, казалось, не проявляя никакой ревности по отношению к последней, даже отвесил сладкий комплимент насчет ее наряда. И только Фэрриер увлекся беседой с Алоли, самой красивой из моделей: они устроились перед камином и хохотали так, что виднелись зубы мудрости.

С Фэрриером Соло сам бы c удовольствием похохотал. Попасть в его издательство мечтал каждый; если сравнивать с издательством Хантера, это были дельфин и левиафан. Однако Нокс, очевидно, до дружбы с левиафанами еще не дорос, поэтому приходилось довольствоваться тем, что есть.

Когда за окном сгустились сумерки, в саду и над крыльцом зажгли фонари, и разгоряченные гости вывалились на свежий воздух полюбоваться неожиданно ясным темным небом и крупными сентябрьскими звездами.

В саду витал сильный винный запах – это пахло яблоками, увяданием, уже прелыми листьями, бродящим где-то далеко дождем, пахло темнотой – и магией, как показалось Соло.

И вот из этой душистой терпкой холодноватой мглы и возник Гаспар Жёне – как чертик из табакерки.

Все развернулись, а он стоял в бледно-розовом круге света от фонаря: в черной кожаной куртке, в толстом свитере со стоячим воротником, с румяными щеками и блестящими глазами, свежий, как рыбка. Этакий русый встрепанный мальчишка, хрупкий и сильный, это читалось с первого взгляда. Страстный и терпкий, как холодная осень.

 – Гаспар! – крикнул ему Фредди и неизвестно зачем помахал обеими руками. – Мы здесь!

– Я вижу, mon cheri, – сказал Жёне глубоким театральным голосом, и Соло показалось, что весь сад вздрогнул и потянулся к этому французу. – Где праздник, там и я, ты же знаешь.

И все улыбнулись и пошли в дом.

***

В доме Жёне сразу же оказался в центре внимания – как будто все присутствующие были пуншем, и вот теперь его подожгли.

– А сколько ему лет? – поинтересовался Соло у Фредди. – Он выглядит совсем молодо.

Фредди рассмеялся несколько фальшиво, и Соло не мог взять в толк, почему.

– Ему двадцать девять.

– Выходит, в «Шарли Эбдо» он потрудился всего ничего…

– Да нет, он там с 2000 года пашет, – пьяно ответил Фредди, и Соло уважительно кивнул, а потом вдруг что-то его смутило.

– Постой… Это в каком же возрасте он туда пришел?

– В двадцать пять, – хихикнул Фредди, – и всегда был такой обаятельный…

– Но… в 2000 году ему было не больше 11! И ты, говоришь, ему сейчас двадцать девять? Фредди, что-то ты сочиняешь… Хотя я бы ему и сейчас больше двадцати пяти не дал. Может, это его отец там работал?

Фредди помотал головой.

– Не, отец у него вообще владелец булочной. Никакого отношения к журналистике и писательству не имеет. Хотя сыном гордится, конечно же. Все еще крепкий старик. Хотя ему уже семьдесят, что ли…

– М-м-м, – протянул Соло. – Что-то не сходится у меня математика. 

– Я бы хотел, но не могу тебе рассказать, – несколько нервно ответил Фредди, схватил стоявший на столик бокал и сбежал.

Соло смотрел ему вслед, и затылок начало покалывать.

– Дорогой мой мистер Нокс, – произнес хриплый голос за спиной. – Я могу объяснить всё, что вам непонятно. В том числе загадку французского Бенджамина Баттона.

– Буду признателен, – пробормотал Соло.

– Присядем в уголке, и налейте себе еще, – прищурился Мэгпай, конечно, кто же еще нападает на бедного ягненка сзади, приветливо скаля пасть. – В эту тему надо входить очень плавно, чтобы не случилось… эксцессов.

– Эксцессов? – удивился Соло. – Да я разве склонен к эксцессам?

– Это мне в вас и нравится, – осклабился Мэгпай.

– Врете, – улыбнулся Соло. – Вам безумно нравится склонность к эксцессам, иначе бы вы не выбрали Фредди.

Мэгпай только усмехнулся и махнул в сторону углового столика, вокруг которого стояли четыре мягких кожаных кресла. Мигом на столике появилась бутылка гленфиддика и два бокала.

– Вот скажите мне, Соло, вы верите в магию? Или, может быть, в науку? – спросил Мэгпай, ловко разливая виски по бокалам.

– Не знаю, – пожал плечами Соло. – И в то, и в другое. Ни в то, ни в другое. Смотря какой у меня период. Но конечно, мне хотелось бы, чтобы магия существовала. Чтобы открыл дверь – и оказался в другой реальности. Тоска о зеленой двери – это же типично для писателя.

– И почему вам так хочется, чтобы она открылась, Соло?

– Другой мир. Где всё не так. Где есть магия.

– А что главное – НЕ ТАК?

– Возможность сотворить любое волшебство.

– Любое, чудесно. Но каково самое-самое главное волшебство, которое вы хотели бы сотворить?

– Если вы к чему-то ведете, я сдаюсь, – признался Соло.

– Даже в поттериане это есть, Соло, не разочаровывайте меня.

– Разочарую, – кивнул Соло, глядя в цепкие серые глаза. – Вы сейчас как великий инквизитор просто. Но скажите же, Мэгпай. Не смейтесь надо мной.

– «Последний же враг истребится – Смерть». То пламенное чудо, которого все хотят, даже неосознанно, то последнее волшебство, самое огромное из всех волшебств, – это бессмертие. Ну или, по крайней мере, побег от смерти на большой срок. То, что позволит хотя бы на время победить самого злейшего, самого последнего – в смысле самого страшного – врага человечества. Разве вы не хотите иметь такую власть?

– Пожалуй, – помедлив, проговорил Соло. – Плащ-невидимка, укрывающий от глаз Смерти. Но многим достаточно ради этого верить. Посмотрите на Диккенса.

– Те, кто верует, просто называют это не магией, мой дорогой Соло, а божьим чудом. Вы же прекрасно знаете, без всякой моей язвительной подсказки, что всё могущество христианства, вся причина сокрушения язычества заключается во внимании к тому, что будет за гробом. «Итак, новая жизнь начинается ныне в вере и ведется в надежде; тогда же будет, что смерть поглощена будет победой: последний враг истребится – смерть, мы все изменимся и станем подобны ангелам… Теперь мы научились страху через веру, тогда же овладеем любовью благодаря видению». Очевидно, что тут жизнь именуется неполноценной, если в ней есть смерть. Станем подобны ангелам, Соло. Но если бы вам предложили это сейчас – в этой жизни, прямо этим вечером, а не тогда, когда вострубит ангел и созовет всех на Страшный суд? Мы, даже если верим в Бога, можем только надеяться, и надеяться на что-то смутное, ведь никто уже не воспринимает эту картинку буквально, а что означает эта метафора – да кто ж его знает…

Мэгпай опять неуловимо перетек из модуса приличного джентльмена в модус разбойника, и теперь глаза его сверкали, острые, как гвозди.

– Если смерть, как последний враг, будет уничтожена, – хрипло прошептал он, вплотную наклоняясь к Соло, – то тогда Царство Божие восторжествует вполне, не так ли? И смерть должна истребиться не только через воскресение – это вы можете прочитать у многих толкователей евангелий, а через изменение самого человека, его тела, которое больше нельзя будет уничтожить. Но разве что-то не способно уже сегодня сотворить подобное?

– Я вполне допускаю, что мы ничего не знаем о реальных технологиях, над которыми корпят в лабораториях ученые. Нам говорят только о какой-то лабуде.

– В точку, Соло! Сегодня наука для обывателя ничем не отличается от магии, потому что ему ничего о ее изысканиях не известно. Может, вы ходите мимо зеленой двери каждый день, но она для вас – слепое пятно! Но сегодня вы ее узрели, Соло. Этот мальчишка-карикатурист – он ваша зеленая дверь.

Соло сделал пару глотков виски, и от его дымного вкуса будто бы начало не мутнеть, а проясняться в голове.

– Эликсир молодости? Постоянное обновление клеток?

– Очень хорошо, Соло, вы умный парень. Этому Жене уже сорок три, но он остановился где-то на двадцати восьми-двадцати девяти, когда начал принимать экспериментальные таблетки. Теперь они уже не экспериментальные, но он их продолжает принимать. Если очень грубо, это пилюли с умным нановеществом внутри. Представьте наноробота в виде жидкого умного симбионта. Он перетекает, странствует внутри вас, он постоянно ремонтирует ваши клетки, он выводит на дисплей личного девайса информацию о том, в чем нуждается организм. Кроме того, в пилюлях есть некое вещество, которое делает саму вашу кожу и мышцы более прочными, устойчивыми к повреждениям и усиливает регенерацию в десятки раз. То есть, попав в кошмарную автомобильную аварию, вы уже не обязательно погибнете. Трио физики, химии и электроники. И вот Царство Божие – или же Прекрасное Неведомое – приоткрывает свои врата.

Соло уже мало что понимал, он слушал Мэгпая, и ему становилось очень, очень хорошо. Голос этого человека пьянил не хуже, чем шотландский виски, почти так же, как голос Диккенса или Жёне, правда, все они влияли на него по-разному. Жёне вызывал какое-то почти сексуальное возбуждение, Диккенс – желание немедленно действовать, подниматься на баррикады, размахивать мечом, а Мэгпай окутывал волной необъяснимой уверенности, что всё так, как должно быть, а дальше будет только лучше.

– Мало увидеть зеленую дверь, – возразил Соло, раскачивая круглым бокалом, и икнул. – Надо войти в нее.

– Именно так, – засмеялся Мэгпай. Почему-то он сильно развеселился. – И я могу провести вас туда. Вы же видите, за что мы боремся и во имя чего. Если вы продолжите борьбу в наших рядах, вы тоже будете выделены из массы, Соло. Мы уже сделали вас богатым. Мы уже почти сделали вас гением.

Соло приподнял брови, охваченный хмелем. Потом заторможенно кивнул. А что? Мэгпай был прав. Соло понимал, что без поддержки этих людей он вряд ли смог бы подняться так высоко.

– Вы же знаете, что «Самарра» следит за вами? И мы видим, какие вы делаете успехи. И надеемся, что вы продолжите свой путь. Мы можем больше. Мы можем сделать вас почти бессмертным. Почти – потому что возможности даже самой продвинутой технологии сегодня ограничены. Но вы будете жить полтора века, и лет семьдесят из этого срока останетесь таким, как сейчас.

– Что же вы попросите меня сделать, раз так искушаете меня? Убить кого-то? Я плохой убийца. Я всего лишь писатель.

– Но хороший писатель. Вы будете и впредь только писателем. Вы будете писать о том, что видят наши глаза – и как они это видят. Вы будете нашим летописцем, Соло, будете репортером и очеркистом, а потом, немного позже, вы напишете книгу о нашей истине, и эта истина завоюет мир.

– Фредди тоже в этой вашей… программе защиты от последнего врага? – спросил Соло. Язык у него уже заплетался, но связно мыслить он еще мог.

– О… куда мы же без Фредди… – тонко улыбнулся Мэгпай.

– Или он вам не столько важен, сколько вы просто его любите, а, мистер Сорока?

Тут Мэгпай улыбнулся так широко, что стало страшновато.

– На сегодня хватит серьезных разговоров, – заявил он, в очередной раз наполняя бокал Соло. – Сегодня вам просто будет приятно провести время со всеми нами. А завтра вы подумаете над моими словами. И я вам позвоню. 


	9. Искусство проповеди

Всё, что произошло потом, Соло помнил очень смутно – хотя вечер продолжался еще долго и перешел в ночь, а Соло мотало между группами гостей, как поплавок на беспокойной воде.

И, казалось, пил он не так чтобы через край, но всё меньше понимал, что говорит ему Мэгпай: тот не отлипал от него весь вечер, Соло никак такого не ожидал. Было и лестно, и волнительно – в животе щекотно ползал сладкий холодок.

Голос Сороки завораживал сильнее, чем когда-либо, и наконец-то Соло ощущал себя значимым, обольщаемым, а его в жизни никто всерьез не обольщал из поистине обольстительных и тревожащих. Иногда этот загадочный Мистер Сорока так близко наклонялся к нему, что Соло казалось – сейчас поцелует, но проходил миг, и наваждение рассеивалось.

Он то плавал в каком-то золотом тумане, то погружался в короткое забытье, и ему на ум приходил роман Гофмана, где из огненного куста глядели на Ансельма лазурные змейки и пели хрустальными голосами.

Вроде бы у него случился секс с одной из моделей, жаркий и беспорядочный, Соло хорошо помнил ощущение невероятно гладкой оливковой кожи под пальцами, темные глаза и пухлые губы, но вот кто именно это был из девушек, он не припомнил бы и под дулом пистолета.

Он думал о Мэгпае и Фредди – и о том, как Фредди с ним справляется, если вообще справляется. Соло это казалось немыслимым.

А утром к нему пожаловал курьер с небольшой коробкой, обычный бородатый юноша в узких штанах, но Соло сразу же прикипел взглядом к коробке, как будто видел сквозь ее картонные стенки маленького дракона.

Курьер безмятежно жевал фруктовую жвачку и смотрел на мир сквозь оранжевые очки, не подозревая о пожаре, что творился в душе получателя посылки.

Соло дал ему на чай, потом долго слушал удалявшиеся по лестнице шаги, очень тихо закрыл дверь, отнес коробку на кухню, поставил на стол и сел рядом, не решаясь открыть.

Потом всё же разрезал ее ножом. Внутри оказались роскошный ежедневник в мягкой кожаной обложке, новенький белоснежный планшет и аптечная банка с желтыми пилюлями.

21 пилюля – и, если верить Мэгпаю, переход на новый уровень жизни.

Конечно, Соло помнил о выборе Нео и о темных полях Алана Глинна; более того, он помнил и о том, что живет во времена, когда всё может оказаться фейком, обманом, подделкой, галлюцинацией. Честно говоря, за свои без малого три десятка лет он успел устать от этого: никому не доверять и ни во что не верить, сверкать саркастическими улыбками на любую высказанную идею, на любое демонстрируемое переживание. Хотелось уже во что-то поверить. Хотелось уже за кем-то пойти.

Может быть, думал он, 21 таблетка – это и есть путь за теми, кто знает больше. Неизведанный путь к великой свободе, к единственному желаемому для всех. Жить дольше. Жить намного дольше – так, что это сейчас воспринималось почти как вечность.

Как там говорил Мэгпай? Уподобиться ангелам.

Хотя, конечно, это сказал не Мэгпай.

Соло поймал себя на том, что начал испытывать какую-то симпатию к религии. Какое-то едва уловимое волнение. Может быть, дело в было в том, что он снова остался один в этой квартире: Мэгги упорхнула от него, хотя они и остались друзьями, – они не говорили об этом, никак не обсуждали, но всё было яснее ясного.

Хотя, с другой стороны, он впервые в жизни примкнул к какой-то группе, к чему-то, чтобы оказалось больше его – и это было потрясающее ощущение. Соло никогда не нравилась система, в юности он считал себя бунтарем, но вот прошло десять лет, и он уже жаждал разделить чьи-то ценности.

Он включил кофеварку, сварил себе большую кружку черного кофе и, поколебавшись еще минут пять, открыл баночку, выронил на ладонь одну из пилюль и положил ее в рот.

***

Через пару дней к нему пожаловал Жёне, который сразу повел себя так, как будто за ту памятную ночь они успели стать закадычными друзьями. Хлопнул Соло по плечу, не отказался от завтрака и уверенно сообщил, что Соло должен его сопровождать сегодня, поскольку Диккенс планирует большую уличную проповедь и надо об этом красиво написать везде где только можно. И вообще, Соло пора заводить свой блог – во-первых, он уже знаменит, как же до сих пор обходился без голоса в Сети, вот даже Фредди орет на каждом виртуальном перекрестке о своих достижениях, не так чтобы уж очень значимых.

– Ну и если тебе хочется быть нашим репортером… нашим очевидцем… пусть вознесется это знамя и в Сети.

– Еще бы я знал, чьим это – «нашим», – скривился Соло, еще не растерявший сарказма.

– Мы выступаем за мир между религиями, за возрождение христианских ценностей и объединение по-настоящему свободных и толерантных людей. Современное понимание Бога, Соло, – и современное его воплощение. Мы против радикализма, который символизирует собой дремучесть мышления, что тут объяснять.

От этих пафосных фраз Соло скривило еще сильнее, и он не не сумел расслышать в этой искусственной, как пластиковые цветы,  речи самого главного – предупреждения о том, что случится много позже; не нашел в этой блестящей бисерной куче зерна подлинной опасности.

Пилюли пока не проявляли себя очевидным образом – по крайней мере, Соло не чувствовал себя намного бодрее, легче и сильнее. Хотя, может быть, этот процесс вовсе не протекал как превращение в супергероя. Да Соло и не мечтал стать Человеком-Пауком, так что, может, всё было к лучшему.

Конечно, он надел свою самую модную кожаную куртку и дорогущие темные очки, не обращая внимание на скалящегося Жёне, и они отправились к ближайшей станции метро.

Соло ощущал себя так, как, наверное, студенты Сорбонны в 1968 году, и это оказалось захватывающее чувство.

Он же думал, что всеобщее равнодушие сегодня настолько велико, что эти времена уже никогда не вернутся. А оказалось – вернуться способно всё.

***

Диккенс выбрал место для своей первой массовой уличной проповеди ни много ни мало у Вестминстерского собора, отдавая дань своей бывшей принадлежности к конфессии. Сейчас официальным католическим и христианским проповедником он считаться не мог, скорее выступал в роли некого безумца, действующего на свой страх и риск, однако его это нисколько не смущало.

В солнечный день, стоя под красными византийскими стенами, Ричард  Диккенс сиял, как золотая монета. Задолго до оговоренного в Сети времени проповеди здесь начал собираться народ. Самых разных людей стягивало к площади перед собором, Соло видел такую пеструю толпу, что она могла бы соперничать с вавилонской. Больше всего было светлокожих людей, но собирались и другие – индусы, ямайцы, арабы разных мастей, даже китайцы; все будет ждали какой-то благой вести или истосковались в ожидании нового мессии. Среди этой массы Соло с удивлением заметил своего соседа-врача, Саврана Хаика, и его жену Фаязу – кажется, та когда-то приехала в Лондон из Сомали.

Диккенс развел руки так широко, будто хотел обнять всех собравшихся. Будто был папой римским.

– Мы собрались здесь, на этом месте, – провозгласил он, – потому что это главный католический храм Англии, но ведь не все из вас – католики. О, я вижу, католиков здесь где-то половина! Приветствую вас, братья и сестры по вере! Но не менее, чем своих конфессиональных братьев, я приветствую представителей всех остальных религиозных течений. Кто-то говорит, что я выступаю против ислама и даже против буддизма! Чушь, скажу я вам, полная чушь! Я считаю, что беда нынешнего мира даже в не том, что разного рода радикалы навязывают нам свое понимание религии, полное дремучих стереотипов, порою даже хуже тех, что встречались нам в средневековье. Беда в том, что мы – христиане, католики и протестанты – сами, без чьей-то помощи, забыли о том, что такое настоящая вера. По идее, любое новое время несет нам новое понимание бога – и оно должно становиться всё ближе к истинному пониманию, если мы допустим мысль о том, что человечество развивается, идет по пути прогресса. А мы ее допустим, не так ли?

В толпе послышались смешки и аплодисменты. Соло с удивлением взирал на всех этих людей – они смотрели на оратора с… с обожанием, сначала подумал Соло, но потом понял, что это нечто куда более простое – радость, оживление, какая-то странная свежесть.

– Сегодня наступили времена, когда на улицах вещать о вере стало немодно и даже порой неприлично. Как известно, многие проповедники даже поплатились за это – я помню одного моего знакомого пастора Реформатской баптистской церкви, которого полиция обвинила в нарушении общественного порядка – за то, что он слишком громко включал свой MP3-плеер. Может быть, и по делу – действительно, разве можно смущать людей напоминаниями о божественном, когда они думают о столь важных вещах, как, например, сборка шкафа из мебельного магазина? Все мы знаем, как это иногда бывает сложно! Из одних и тех же деталей раз за разом получается то шкаф, то кровать, а иногда что-то, что даже ловит радио… а потом вы сдаете это всё на кассу в полном отчаянии!

В толпе заржали уже довольно громко. Такую клоунаду Соло раньше видел только по телевизору в шоу, ведущие которых уже давно положили болт на карьеру.  

– До этого, по разным обвинениям, были арестованы еще три миссионера. Одни из них, по представленному обвинению, критиковали ислам. Потом оказалось, что дело обстояло не совсем так – изначально они цитировали Библию. И вежливо отвечали на вопросы, заданные из окружившей их толпы. Хотя иногда вопрос звучали довольно агрессивно. Иногда они вовсе походили не на вопросы, а на оскорбления. Кто кого оскорбил в итоге, остается вопросом. Но если мы отнимаем право цитировать Библию у тех, для кого она является главной книгой, то что же остается? Я первым осужу христианского проповедника, который пронесется по улицам на мотоцикле, будто всадник апокалипсиса, размахивая пистолетом! Но возможно ли, те, кто придирался к словам наших скромных проповедников, были провокаторами? И если бы английский суд пошел на поводу у провокаторов, это создало бы судебный прецедент, который мог бы повлечь за собой запрет на чтение Библии в общественных местах. После этого у меня есть вопросы к Королевской прокурорской службе, но как я рад, что судебная власть оправдала мои надежды. Однако глупо обвинять провокаторов в том, что они провокаторы. Важнее то, что мы позволяем себе вестись на провокации. Почему? Потому что перестали задаваться вопросом, что такое Бог и как он себя проявляет в каждом нашем дне. Мы слишком много думаем о посторонних вещах. А представьте себе, если бы Бог был с вами постоянно – таким образом, чтобы вы могли Его видеть, слышать и чувствовать, без возможности двоякого толкования? Ежедневно, ежесекундно? Если бы Он обрел одну из самых понятных вам форм, разве не изменилось бы Ваше отношение к вере? Если бы Он был с вами ежесекундно и всегда был готов ответить на ваши вопросы? Мы все знаем одного автора, который весело и зло доказывал нам, что Бог есть иллюзия. Популярный автор, убедительно пишет. Но смысл в том, что именно его убедительные поиск найти смысл в хаосе Вселенной выдает в нем богоискателя. Ибо все, кто ищет смысл и истину, как бы они ему ни виделись, ищет в этой жизни следы Бога. Иногда безуспешно, иногда идя по ложному пути, но всегда – ищет. И это насмешливый писатель – тоже наглядное тому доказательство. А ведь Бога не надо искать. Он не играет в прятки, просто иногда мы очевидность принимаем за ложь. Вам остается только увидеть и услышать. Или по крайней мере задуматься: как сегодня, в нашу с вами эпоху, в двадцать первом веке, Он мог бы говорить с вами. Как?

– Вашими устами, отец! – крикнул кто-то, и остальные согласно зашумели. 

Диккенс оскалился так, словно вознамерился проглотить своих поклонников. 

– Возможно. Возможно, и так. И я буду и дальше говорить с вами – посредством всех современных технологий, ведь не зря же мы их создали, не для того, чтобы раскладывать пасьянсы на телефоне и смотреть кулинарные шоу. Пора использовать их во благо нашего духа. Ибо дух первичен, а все остальное подчиняется ему. Так что мы теперь скажем тем, кто уверяет нас, что Бог умер? 

– Что Бог жив! – неуверенно воскликнул кто-то, и толпа робко его поддержала тихим шелестом. 

– Правильно, – одарил робкого очередной акульей улыбкой бывший священник. – А что мы скажем тем, что презрительно посмотрит на нас с укором и говорит, что мы потеряли Бога? 

– Мы скажем, что найдем Его! – уже увереннее, приосанившись, ответил тот же парень – к слову, с очень смуглой кожей и азиатским типм лица. 

Лицо Диккенса исполнилось нежности, подобной той, с какой мать смотрит на дитя, сказавшее первое разумное слово. 

– Мы не будем обвинять кого-то в том, что он исповедует религию не так, как должно, или его религия неправильна. Мы не забудем, что в свое время и ислам, и христианство, и буддизм – все они порождали цветущие оазисы науки и культуры! И мы не будем следовать примеру ни радикальных мусульманских дружин, гонящих европейских женщин из района мечетей, ни радикальных христиан, которые предлагают вознаграждение за то, чтобы как следует проучить мусульманина. Нет – мы зададимся вопросом, как нам всем заново обрести Бога! Мы не будем слушать демагогов, но будем искать прямой способ общаться с Богом! 

«Но мы будем слушать тебя», – подумал Соло, слегка ошеломленный напором Диккенса. Казалось, тот был зажжен, как факел, неведомым огнем. 

Собравшиеся на площади –  а их было, по подсчетам Соло, не меньше тысячи человек, всю площадь и окружающие улицы облепило разномастным людом  – пребывали в невероятной эйфории, как будто Диккенс сказал то, что до него никто никогда не говорил. Люди хлопали в ладоши, что-то возбужденно выкрикивали, переговаривались, смеялись, некоторые раскачивались, словно в трансе, иные что-то напевали. 

Соло стало страшновато. Он стоял, подпирая кирпичную стену одного из домов спиной в дорогущей куртке, почти не двигался – и всё снимал на телефон, по возможности незаметно. Жёне ошивался рядом, курил и улыбался какой-то лисьей улыбкой – и почему-то постоянно прикасался к Соло: то к руке, то к плечу. Соло не чувствовал неприязни, но это казалось странным – он сам сходился с людьми долго, да и британцы касались друг друга редко, особенно если были едва знакомы. 

Раздумывая над этим, он пропустил момент, когда огромных размеров чернокожий ямаец в роговых очках – по виду настоящий убийца – крикнул что-то Диккенсу о возможности узреть чудо. Он шутил, конечно, скалил белые зубы – весело, насколько виделось Соло, беспечно, а вообще не хотелось бы встретиться с ним, когда ему станет грустно. 

Но он моментально забыл о темнокожем кандидате в бандиты, когда Диккенс вдруг остановился и усмехнулся – так, что у Соло зрение обострилось, точно в глаза вставили телескопы. По краям всё размыло, а в центре стоял только Диккенс – темноволосый, черноглазый, подозрительный, лощеный, неприятный и завораживающий одновременно. И – раз! – реальность рухнула и перекроилась, Соло будто ударила в голову пуля. 

За спиной у Диккенса с громким хлопком взметнулись и расправились крылья – огромные белые крылья, светившиеся и трепетавшие на ветру. Они одновременно и были похожи на крылья птицы, и не были – не перья, а тысячи тончайших частиц неземной материи, мерцающих и просвечивающих на солнце, поющих каждым своим атомом. 

Толпа ахнула, наклонилась в едином порыве к проповеднику почти в наклоне Майкла Джексона – под углом 45 градусов, а потом рухнула на колени. 

Когда Соло снова посмотрел на то место, где стоял Диккенс, оно пустовало. Сам он дрожал, ему было страшно почти до отключки; он явно сходил с ума – возможно, пилюли действовали не так, как нужно, или его реакция была отторгающей… А может, он сошел с ума еще раньше… он уже не понимал, когда и где что-то пошло не так. 

Тут он почувствовал тепло обвившихся вокруг него рук, чьи-то мягкие объятья, и Жёне проницательно прошептал ему в ухо: 

–  Не бойся, mon cheri, с твоими мозгами всё в порядке. Ты просто узрел чудо божье. Или методы работы с аудиторией Ричарда, мать его, Диккенса.


	10. Эффект наблюдателя

– О, ничего себе, да колонка этого парня – просто поэзия Дилана, – восхищенно вещал Жёне, листая свежий номер Exposed, когда они завалились в какой-то сумрачный паб неподалеку от легендарного здания «Дейли Телеграф», хотя еще и полудня не настало. – Ты послушай! «Сейчас всё не так, как раньше. В детстве жизнь меня обгоняла и, оборачиваясь с радостным хохотом, тыкала пальчиком куда-то вперед, в цветочные поляны и солнечное небо, обещая разные чудеса – качели, мороженое, новые папины сказки и новых друзей. В юности мы с ней бежали наперегонки, свежий ветер дул нам в лицо, мы искали поэзию в каждом закоулке и любовь в каждом новом лице. В тридцать мы уже шли рядом, руку об руку, иногда жизнь отставала, словно бы заглядывалась на что-то и задумывалась о чем-то. А сейчас я тащу жизнь за собой и уже порядком устал от этой ноши: она волочится и упирается, подол ее платья поистрепался, с него облетают перья, бусины, звезды, мечты, желания. Жизнь становится похожа на бывшую театральную приму, которая оживает периодами, когда вдруг дует тот самый западный ветер, но дует сейчас он редко, поскольку вокруг нас – Гринпенская трясина. Но иногда на небе еще высыпают звезды. Что же будет дальше? Я понесу ее на руках и буду показывать ей пальцем туда и сюда, обещая какао с зефиром и немного магии там, где ее не может быть?». Как написал! Скажи, цепляет, а?

– Господи, ты еще в состоянии читать глянцевые колонки, – простонал Соло. У него голова шла кругом, он еще не отошел от увиденного на площади перед собором. – Расскажи мне лучше об этих чертовых пилюлях, это ведь уже секрет Полишинеля, я их тоже принимаю. Это они дают такой эффект? Галлюцинации?

– Какие галлюцинации? – поднял бровь Жёне.

– Да блядь… Я тебе сказал уже, у меня с головой что-то происходит, а ты меня уверяешь, что порядок вещей не поменялся! И что я после этого для вас могу написать? Репортаж сумасшедшего? «Я узрел ангела, и прозвучало слово его, как звук трубы?». Оно не было как звук трубы, Гаспар, черт тебя подери, но другие, но все остальные на площади – я это на лицах прочитал – видели то же самое, что и я! Ты видел этот общий наклон? Это же черт знает что такое, черт знает!

Жене помотал головой и улыбнулся, как маленькая и очень игривая акула из какого-нибудь диснеевского мультфильма.

– Это была не галлюцинация, дорогой. Разве ты не веришь, что Господь может явить чудо?

– Знаешь, вот сейчас, – Соло ткнул Жёне в лицо своим смартфоном, – я просматриваю сотни видеосъемок с проповеди, и что же я вижу? Ничего! Вернее, одного Диккенса – вполне нормального, хотя и вызывающего всем своим видом. Никогда, блин, не встречал еще священника с внешностью музыканта группы Kiss.

– Ты-то откуда их знаешь? – хрюкнул Жене. – Это же такой нафталин! Да брось, ты утрируешь. Диккенс привлекателен.

– Угу, даже слишком. До приторной сладости.

– Но она эффективна, признай же.

– Я не понимаю, куда я попал, если честно. Что мы делаем, зачем? Что со мной происходит? В какую блядскую секту меня втянули? Ты ко мне куратором приставлен или что? Должен мне объяснять, что происходит? Что ты нянчишься со мной, Гаспар? Так расскажи уже! Ты достал намекать и закатывать глаза!

– Ну, допустим, определенной части нашего общества надоело то, что не мы ассимилируем иммигрантов-мусульман, а их общины – медленно, но верно – обретают власть над нами. Однако это была лишь точка отсчета, и постепенно мы пошли дальше, Соло, теперь мы просто хотим вернуть людей к истинной вере, а потом продвинуться еще дальше – чтобы все, все в цивилизованном мире обрели веру общую и однозначную, чтобы все жили по одним законам, чтобы Бог больше не был причиной для распрь и скандалов. Чтобы вода, из которой мы пьем истину жизни, всегда оставалась чистой.

– Но это же, черт побери, невозможно! – не сдержался Соло. – Это утопия чистейшей воды. Еще Хантингтон говорил, что противостояние между либеральной демократией и коммунизмом выглядит детским лепетом, секундной стычкой по сравнению с тысячелетним противостоянием ислама и христианства.

– Но о чем он еще говорил, мой милый Соло, так это о том, что воюют эти религии потому, что похожи – обе монотеистичные, универсалистские, миссионерские, с телеологическим взглядом на историю. Вполне можно привести эти формулы к единому знаменателю. Если Бог явит себя. Если Он будет везде вокруг нас – и будет доступен в каждую секунду, всегда рядом, если сможет на самом деле отвечать тебе. Сможет общаться с тобой. Если это не будет метафорой.

– Ну что за чушь, – устало сказал Соло. – Все мы втайне об этом мечтаем, но, по-моему, всё давно уже ясно. А иным было ясно с самого начала. На заре времен.

– Может, кому и ясно, но многих не устраивает эта ясность, поэтому эпоха всплеска атеизма быстренько сменилась эпохой возрождения религий.

– Но неужели людям до сих пор нужны пастыри? Неужели все мы до сих пор – стадо? Сколько времени понадобится, чтобы нас не нужно было пасти?

– Не будет такого времени, – отпивая из огромного бокала крепкий эль, поучительно сказал Жене. – Нет такого времени, потому что такого количества интеллектуалов, даже еще с твердой волей, на единицу земной площади просто никогда не родится. Знаешь же шутку о том, что количество людей на планете увеличивается, а количество мозгов остается прежним, как в 18 веке? Ха-ха, но иногда кажется, что это правда. Да тех же интеллектуалов необходимо хлыстом стегать периодически – они же плывут по течению! Будем честны в этом, Соло, посмотри на себя…

– Что? – прищурился Соло. – Я такое впечатление произвожу?

– Ты, ты! – покивал Жене. – Ты самостоятельно даже чувств подлинных не можешь испытать, тебе всё надо показать, рассказать, дать почувствовать, простимулировать. Грубо тебя полапать эмоционально. А может, и не только эмоционально? Ты сам не знаешь, кто ты, Соло, не можешь определиться. Ты христианин или атеист? Тебе бабы нравятся, или ты и с парнем не прочь? Ты любишь Мэделин и хотел бы ее вернуть – или она нахрен тебе не сдалась? Ты очарован Диккенсом – или он тебе противен? Ты веришь в наши идеи – или нет? Да даже те самые пилюли – тебе они, в общем-то, ни зачем. Ну, клево, думаешь ты, можешь, буду крепче и моложе, но, по большому счету, ты как дар их не воспринимаешь, потому что ужаса смерти не испытывал. А почему не испытывал? Да всё просто: смерти боится тот, кто живет по-настоящему. Жил ли ты по-настоящему, Соло, хоть когда-нибудь? И книги твои мертвые поэтому. Они написаны прекрасно, если говорить о самом тексте, филигранная работа, здесь даже я восхищен, словом ты мастерски владеешь, и в таком юном возрасте, – большой респект, mon cheri. Но за словом этим – пустота. Мертвое слово твое, а не живое. А за Диккенсом почему люди идут? Почему на колени перед ним опускаются? И не потому, что он красавчик с огненными глазами. И не потому, что он знатный гипнотизер – ты догадался уже, вероятно, да, всё именно так. Поэтому нет ничего на видео в Сети. Но всё это пустое, если бы у него не было веры. Она – его меч и огонь. И его замысел – он грандиозен. Но ты должен созреть, Соло, прежде чем тебе его откроют. Ну, что ты скуксился? Я лишь правду тебе сказал, ты и сам ее знаешь, ну скажи, разве нет?

Соло молчал – он боялся, что если откроет рот, то оттуда польется яд и будет литься до тех пор, пока не зальет все вокруг и не отравит Мировой океан.

Ему безумно хотелось ударить Жене, и еще раз, и еще раз: молотить эту ненавистную рожу до тех пор, пока она не станет куском мяса. Зал паба качался вокруг него – своими темными столами и стульями, цветными витражными окнами, сверкающей металлом стойкой бара, а глаза напротив – такие серые, такие безжалостно веселые – впивались остро, как гвозди, будто искали что-то. Что они в нем ищут, эти сектанты, что в нем вообще можно найти, ведь этот треклятый француз прав:  в нем пустота, пустота, даже сорняков пороков не завелось в этой безвоздушной среде.

– И что я должен писать? – рявкнул он. – Зачем же вы меня выбрали, если я такой бесталанный?

– Я разве сказал, что ты бесталанный? – поразился Жене. – Я только что говорил, что в восторге от твоего стиля! Ты не бесталанный, ты просто лишен огромной части души, впрочем, как и почти все остальные. У вас не душа, а выжженная пустошь, а пустошь надо чем-то оросить, засадить, наполнить. Представь, вам сейчас кажется, что всё позволено, а всё равно смысла нет ни в чем, потому что для кого представление устраивать, если никто не наблюдает? Ведь даже гребаные физики признают, что есть такая вещь, как эффект наблюдателя. А их собратья – астрофизики – обозначили так называемый антропный принцип. Эйнштейн, Уилер, Розен, Гейзенберг…

– Да заткнись уже, Гаспар.

– Хорошо, хорошо, – поднял руки Жене. – Просто представь, что мы все считали, что живем в вакууме и сами себе всё, то есть, по сути, конченые шизофреники. И вдруг оказывается, что Бог есть, и он просто на минуточку вышел. Ну, на минуточку в масштабах Вселенной, конечно. Даже на секундочку.

– И ты веришь в эту чушь?

– Почему нет?

– О, да это же не ответ! – вконец озверел Соло.

– Ты же видел крылья!

– Ты сам говоришь – гипноз!

– А если нет? – тоже заорал Жене, и как-то вдруг стало невозможно тихо вокруг. Хотя чего тут удивительного, в этот час они в пабе сидели совершенно одни, даже меланхоличная толстая барменша удалилась на кухню.

– И что прикажешь мне писать? – Соло уже трясло. – Про эти самые крылья? Про чудо божье? Ты сам сказал, что это гребаный фокус! Как я могу такое писать, когда меня зомбирует кучка прохиндеев, а я так безволен и так хочу хоть каких-то эмоций, ты же чертовски прав, Гаспар, ты насквозь меня видишь, как и вы все, – что не могу выйти из этого круга?

– А ты не думал, что это круг из соли, и он оберегает тебя от монстров?! Эмоций, блядь, тебе не хватает? Так пойдем в туалет – отсосу!

Соло воздухом подавился в начале новой пылкой фразы.

– Это что, – сдавленно, с каким-то поразившим его самого шипением, будто на парселтанге, спросил он, – сейчас такие методы вербовки применяют?

– Их всегда применяли, – усмехнулся Жене. – А потом, откуда ты знаешь… я просто хочу, может быть. Да и ты не против, Соло, не строй из себя ханжу.

Соло даже не нашелся что ответить; руки у него дрожали, и против воли он уже себе всё представил – картинка рисовалась ярче не бывает, штаны едва не лопались. Приехали, Соло, дальше падать уже некуда. И кого он обманывал? Теперь, когда Жене озвучил такой ход событий, желание появилось, и жгучее, как адское пламя.

– Пошел ты, – с тем же шипением сказал Соло, поднимаясь из-за стола, но, пройдя длинный путь до выхода из паба, обернулся. Жене смотрел на него темно, изучающе, и улыбка вовсе покинула его лукавое лисье лицо.

И в какой-то момент Соло показалось, что желание того обуяло совершенно искреннее. Впрочем, может быть, во французе уже говорило выпитое пиво.

***

В общем-то, Соло не пришлось ничего придумывать для публикации в сетях и своем блоге – Жене уже всё рассказал за него, так что понадобилось просто передать их беседу, опустив разве что внезапное предложение сделать минет. Соло даже честно поведал, что видел крылья, но написал  и о том, что так и не смог решить: это глюк, гипнотическое воздействие или натуральное явление.

Он и в самом деле ни в чем уже не был уверен. Вечером он немного прочитал об антропном принципе.

«Мы видим Вселенную такой, потому что только в такой Вселенной мог возникнуть наблюдатель, человек. Именно поэтому здесь имеет место быть ряд нетривиальных соотношений между фундаментальными физическими параметрами, которые необходимы для существования разумной жизни. Сильный антропный принцип утверждает, что Вселенная просто должна иметь свойства, позволяющие развиться разумной жизни. Еще АП предполагает, что наблюдаемые нами законы не являются единственными реально существующими, то есть должны быть реальны Вселенные с иными законами. Некоторые Вселенные без разумного наблюдателя не обретают статус реальности».

Соло ярко представил, как берет интервью у какого-нибудь светила астрофизики – неопрятного пятидесятилетнего блондина с наметившейся лысиной и круглым брюшком, мусолящего в сладколюбивом рту почти запрещенную нынче сигарету.

«– Мистер Уортвик, по сути это ответ на вопрос, почему некие константы именно таковы, каковы они есть?

– Именно. Вы можете прочитать это даже в «Википедии»: свободный нейтрон тяжелее, чем система протон+электрон, и именно поэтому атом водорода стабилен. Если бы нейтрон был легче, материя имела бы лишь один уровень организации – ядерный, а атомов и молекул не существовало бы. Или, например, для образования связанного состояния двух частиц необходимо их сильное притяжение. Это приводит к тому, что реакция горения водорода в звездах идет интенсивно. Если бы сила протон-нейтронного взаимодействия была бы меньше, дейтерий был бы нестабилен, и вся цепочка горения водорода оборвалась. А если бы константа связи была сильнее, то размеры дейтрона были бы меньше, и реакция горения шла бы не столь интенсивно. В обоих случаях звезды горели бы менее сильно, что сказалось бы на жизни. С другой стороны, известно, что два протона не способны образовать связанного состояния. Если бы это было возможно, то дипротоны (ядра гелия с массой 2) были бы стабильными частицами. Тогда в первые дни существования Вселенной весь водород выгорел бы в гелий-2, и существование звезд оказалось бы невозможным.

 – Мистер Уортвик, подруга-модель посоветовала мне спросить астрофизика об астрологии: имеет ли она под собой хоть какие-то основания?

 – Если хотите, чтобы астрофизик закатил глаза и начал плеваться, то спросите об астрологии. Никакого научного обоснования с нашей точки зрения астрология не имеет. Звезды, созвездия лишь проекция на небесную сферу, на самом деле они могут быть расположены совсем иначе, поэтому все прогнозы на основе их конфигураций бессмысленны».

Да, а в конце беседы воображаемый мистер Уортвик затушил бы сигарету о какую-нибудь чудовищную пепельницу и ненавязчиво предложил бы Соло отсосать.

При этой мысли Соло побился затылком о спинку кровати. Чертов француз, со своими серыми глазами. Слишком проницательный, слишком.

Впрочем, все они были слишком проницательны.

И что им дался этот Бог? Вышел на секундочку. Неужели это так просто – обратить кого-то в веру? Неужели все только и мечтают увидеть крылья за спиной проповедника, так сильно напоминающего Люцифера?

Во сне Соло видел, как его оплетает и тащит в зеленую океанскую глубину гигантский спрут, но сжимает так нежно и проникает своими щупальцами в такие потаенные местечки тела, что Соло проснулся с криком, сотрясаясь от оргазма. Пот с него можно было ведрами собирать, простыни вымокли насквозь.

Он заснул снова, и в этот раз без сновидений, но спокойного утра не выдалось: Соло чуть кофе не подавился, открыв утренние новости. Они сияли просто кровавым шрифтом, Соло не ожидал увидеть такой на сайтах официальных информационных агентств.

– Легендарная личность, андерграундный художник стрит-арта, политический активист и режиссер, известный своими провокационными работами… был найден мертвым возле своего свежего граффити, которое осталось недоделанным… Художнику, лица которого при жизни почти никто не видел, но которого знал весь мир, было нанесено девятнадцать ножевых ранений. Остается неизвестным, знала ли жертва нападавшего. Полиция не отрицает, что убийство могло произойти на религиозной почве. Новое граффити изображает недавнюю проповедь отца Диккенса у Вестминстерского собора, которая состоялась в минувший вторник. На граффити у проповедника изображены ангельские крылья за спиной, однако над его головой – перевернутый пентакль, который в христианской среде часто трактуется как знак Люцифера, при этом образ священника обрамлен огромной густой паутиной. Рядом с фигурой проповедника изображены склоненные люди, в которых можно узнать последователей различных религии. Граффити огромное и покрывает всю стену дома мужского рабочего колледжа в Камдене. Полиции удалось установить личность художника – им оказался,  в подтверждение многочисленных слухов, фронтмен знаменитой музыкальной группы…

Соло резко захлопнул крышку ноутбука. Он и так знал, что это за группа. Ему посчастливилось иметь общего знакомого с убитым художником – диджея и музыканта. Один-единственный раз он видел этого человека, лицо которого всегда было скрыто платком, если он представал перед публикой, – сорвать этот платок мечтали многие. Он напомнил Соло ястреба.

Это была огромная трагедия, но если Диккенс хотел пиара, то вот, он его получил – бомба разорвалась, и не жалкие потуги Соло-колумниста были тому причиной. Но Соло решил, что о смерти человека без лица, но с голосом, звучавшим на весь мир, он напишет. Обязательно напишет. В конце концов, если нужно было надеть маску, чтобы обрести свой голос – пусть даже маску молодого горячего писателя, который не чужд политической борьбы и обещает стать лауреатом Букера, – он ее наденет.

Ему было остро жаль Роберта. Реально жаль.

Но еще больше он просто хотел чувствовать себя живым.


	11. Новые пророки

Все гаджеты Соло показывали новости о смерти художника исключительно на красноватом фоне – не столько агрессивном, сколько болезненном. Словно сама Сеть, как глобальный организм, говорила: «Покойся с миром».

Диккенс тоже говорил: «Покойся с миром». Он был сдержан и осторожен в словах, но при этом появлялся, вещал из каждого утюга – иногда Соло казалось, что он клонировал сам себя.

– Я не знаю, был ли убийца атеистом или человеком веры, – сокрушенно поделился он с лондонцами в одной из своих следующих уличных проповедей. – В любом случае мы видим, что человека пытались лишить свободы. А через него – пытались лишить свободы целое общество! Однако несмотря на то, что Роберт мертв, – свободы его никому не удалось лишить. Он всего лишь констатировал факт – что некоторые слова равно доходят до людей разных религий, если слова эти истинные. А Роберт, как мы помним, никогда не лгал.

Диккенс намекал на то, что знаменитое на весь мир теперь граффити изображало приверженцев разной веры в склоненной позе – перед ним самим, Робертом Диккенсом, священником-маргиналом, внезапным народным пророком, непревзойденным.

Соло не стал писать о Диккенсе в блогах: он и так довольно сильно выразил изумление его ораторскими данными в предыдущем эссе, нет, он написал о граффитисте, и написал от души, ведь был с ним знаком лично, хоть и поверхностно. И только почему-то всё равно получилось как по заказу Диккенса. Соло пытался отразить правду в своем нехитром тексте, но она ускользала от него, как ускользают сны.

Несколько дней он слонялся по городу без видимого дела, в спутанных эмоциях, рассматривал дома, фонари, вывески, но чаще всего, конечно, ездил в районы, где дома были отмечены стрит-артом Роберта – сейчас все эти уличные картины читались иначе, словно бы каждый нес подтекст, который мог раскрыться только со смертью автора.

Находил он и неизвестный стрит-арт, подписанный уникальным знаком Роберта – так, где-то в Шордиче стена заброшенного здания явила его глазам еще не виданный массами рисунок: человек с головой, из которого торчит ручка, похожая на ручку от мясорубки, которую эту человек крутит. В другой руке, опущенной, у него ворох масок – печаль, радость, вежливый интерес, энтузиазм, но явно фальшивый.

Соло долго стоял перед этой видавшей виды красной кирпичной стеной, не замечая холодного ветра, который пробирал даже через шерстяное пальто. Потом взял смартфон и несколько раз щелкнул. В былые времена ему пришлось бы доставать карандаш и блокнот и зарисовывать всё на память, а теперь стоило только мазнуть по виртуальное кнопке – так просто, так элементарно.

Может быть, слишком просто, думал Соло, трясясь в вагоне метро (в свои прогулки в честь памяти убитого он пользовался только метро и автобусами – автомобиль казался ему неуместной роскошью).

Может быть, чтобы эмоции стали сильнее, их надо подкреплять физическими усилиями, иначе ничего не запоминается, и каждый новый день стирает чувства, как прилив – рисунки на песке.

Ему хотелось сделать что-то еще, что-то вещественное, но он ничего не мог придумать. И тут момент внезапно представился – очередным вечером к нему ввалился этот долбаный красавчик француз, Гаспар Жёне, одетый в черное, с котомкой, набитом баллончиками с краской.

– Художник умер, да здравствует художник! – провозгласил он. – Пора вернуться к ремеслу. Я уже выбрал стену, пойдешь со мной?

И Соло согласился без раздумий.

Этой стылой осенней ночью, когда в воздухе вокруг точно была разлита синяя тушь, поглощающая все силуэты, скрадывающая все звуки, глубоко вдыхая сырой воздух с тонкими запахами увядающих и гниющих листьев и резкими запахами – краски, он думал, что все наконец-то делает правильно. «Покойся с миром» для Роберта должно было быть именно так.

Жене работал быстро, будто бы стрит-арт был ему давно знаком, хотя Соло не помнил таких фактов в его биографии – ну, насколько она была ему вообще известна. Закрыв лица полумасками-респираторами, они развернули трафарет, положили на землю тыльной стороной вверх и обрызгали аэрозольным клеем; потом в две руки подняли его и приклеили к стене, тщательно разгладив мелкие детали. Затем пришел черед баллончиков с краской, и Соло отошел в сторону, наблюдая, как колдует с баллончиками Жене – изящными, отточенными движениями, будто танцует.

Сейчас Соло не стал доставать смартфон – эта картинка вмиг врезалась ему в память и, казалось, навсегда отпечаталась на сетчатке.

Когда работа была закончена, Жене попятился к Соло и склонил голову, придирчиво осматривая результат.

– Ну что? – с притворным безразличием спросил он напарника, сдирая с лица респиратор. – Пойдет?

Теперь на стене дома ангел стоял на коленях на телом израненного художника и ножом, уже обагренным кровью, отпиливал себя белоснежное крыло.

– Да он же на Фредди похож, – вдруг понял Соло.

– Ну, с кого я еще мог нарисовать ангела, – засмеялся Гаспар. – Конечно, с нашего золотоволосого блондина. Интересно, кто-то еще заметит это, кроме тебя? Люди сегодня так слепы, ничего не видят дальше своего носа.

– Кстати… А ты заметил, что на последнем граффити Роберта – паутина? Что это могло бы обозначать?

Жене сразу как-то замкнулся и нехотя пожал плечами.

– А хрен его знает... Возможно, так он обозначил наши стереотипы. Этакий рассказ о том, как пришел один бывший священник и прорвал стену из предрассудков. Предрассудки – всегда паутина, Соло.

– Вполне логичное объяснение, – согласился Соло, для верности кивнув. – Похоже на то. Или паутина символизировала Сеть, кооторая везде являет нам Диккенса, куда ни сунься, какую страницу не открой, что только ни включи.

– Ну… – протянул Жене, – это как-то слишком плоско и очевидно, не находишь? Ладно, хватит трепаться, давай-ка сгинем отсюда, пока нас не накрыл кто-нибудь.

– Да кому мы нужны, это же Шордич… –  сморщился Соло, но Жене схватил его за рукав и потащил:

– Пойдем выпьем. Умираю, хочу вискаря – я заслужил, мне кажется.

– Еще как! – не мог не подтвердить Соло.

И, быстро следуя за Жене, лавирующим между пожарными лестницами, хозяйственными постройками, трубами и остовами кирпичных стен, наблюдая, как он выбрасывает баллончики и прячет в карман нейлоновые перчатки, он был уверен, что сейчас они сотворили нечто прекрасное.

Может быть, близкое к божественному, что бы это ни значило.


End file.
